Awakening
by David115
Summary: What if E.N.D had been activated during the Tartaros events? What if Natsu had awoken his inner demon and changed into something Earthland has never seen before? Follow Natsu as he travels the land in search of strong powerful mates with the help of his sister Zeref Dragneel. The new King of Fiore is coming. This is a Natsu x Fem! Zeref x Harem story. OOC and will contain lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

 **A/N: Hello again people (I know you're sick of me!) I'm back with another new story! I don't really know how to explain this one... Me and "Natsu is Awesome" were talking and then BAM! This idea was born along with three others. We're on a roll! I have to give thanks to "Uchiha Natsu" and "NotSaint666" for getting me hooked on the idea of a Fem! Zeref who has a massive brother complex. Don't know why I liked it so much (I'm a perv...) but I do! That's what this story will be. OP Natsu who's a very lusty demon who goes around the FT world banging every hot powerful girl in sight! It's gonna get wild! Only powerful girls will be involved in this harem and Fem! Zeref is the alpha of it. Don't like? Don't read! Well, that's about it from me. I'll see you at the end of this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy. Later! *OOC* *AU***

 **Spread the Natsu x Fem! Zeref! Spread it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! All rights to the series go to the one and only Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail Natsu would be with Erza and Lucy by now, Ultear wouldn't be an old woman, and Ikaruga would be a main character!**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual acts such as incest. If this is not you're thing then get off this story now! I've warned you! If not then continue on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: E.N.D**

"No... E.N.D... Has been released..." Master Makarov of Fairy Tail mutters.

It was true. Even after all of Fairy Tail's efforts, E.N.D was released from his book. After defeating all of the demons of Tartaros, Mard Geer was able to somehow reach the book and release what was inside while Natsu and Gray where arguing over it. Luckily Gray was able to get away before the book began to morph, Natsu had pushed him out of the way but Natsu hadn't been as lucky.

"HAHAHAHA!" Mard Geer laughs manically. "I've done it! I've finally done it!" He goes on. "E.N.D-sama! Come forth!" He bellows.

The book began to glow a bright crimson and a massive demonic seal appeared in the sky, blanketing the land in a shallow darkness.

"NATSU!" Gray screams.

He saw Natsu get pulled into the book and he felt his heart drop at the sight. He jsut saved his life at the cost of his own

"What about Natsu?" Questions a frightned Erza.

Gray grits his teeth, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The agony of defeat mixed with the terror of watching his brother die before his eyes caused him to break.

"Natsu..." He mutters silently. "He got pulled into the book!" He screams.

Erza's as well as all of Fairy Tail's eyes wide in shock and pain.

"H-H-He what?" Lucy questions quielty. Her own tears beginning to form.

"The idiot pushed me out of the way! He got sucked into the book and it's all my fault!" Gray screams again.

A deathy silence took the guild members, as well as their dragon friends.

Natsu has just died. He sacrificed himself in order to save Gray. He was gone...

"No... Natsu..." Erza cries, falling to her knee's with tears in her eyes.

"My son..." Igneel says in shock. The reality of Natsu being dead not seeming real.

"HAHAHA! The fool! He's nothing but a soul for E.N.D-sama to devour now! You lose Fairy Tail!" Mard yells crazily.

"He should have saved himself, but the idiot had to just play the hero. What a fo-GAH!"

Mard Geer was unable to finish his sentence as Gray's ice covered fist shut him up.

His eye's were glowing an ice blue and a black marking made its way up his right arm to the side of his face. His **Ice Devil Slayer** magic seemingly came to life.

"You..." Gray mutters dangeroulsy. "You'll pay... I'll kill you and E.N.D! You'll pay for what you did to Natsu!" He bellows.

Gray and Natsu have always had a bond. A bond of brothers. They would do anything for eachother and loved one another like family. They were best friends. They might now always show it but both knew the other cared. Gray would have both demons heads as retribution for Natsu's loss.

Mard Geer's eye's widen in shock. The magical aura Gray was giving off was extrorinary. He was powerful, far more powerful than he was, even in his prime of health. He would be dead but E.N.D wouldn't be killed so easily.

"Haha... Kill me... Go ahead.. You'll never kill E.N.D-sama. He's far more powerful than any of you! Lord Zeref created him as the most powerful etherious demon the world has ever know! You'll be a pile of ash before you're able to speak his great name!" Mard retorts.

A sudden gust of hot breath casues a shiver to run down his spine.

"You're wrong..." Comes the deep voice of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. "I battled E.N.D long ago and was able to seal him. With help from this man we'll be able to stop him. You're plans have failed you inscect." He says with rage in his yellow eyes.

The voice was almost enough for Mard Geer to shit his pants but another voice quelled his fears and replaced it with relief.

"You're wrong Igneel... His power exceeds your's as well as mine."

All heads turn towards the voice and all come to the reilization that they were all dead.

It was Zeref.

"Though Mard... I saw what you did to Natsu... He wasn't supposed to be near the book when it was unsealed!" Zeref bellows.

Mard Geer flinches at the tone of his lord, a sudden feeling of dread beginning to succumb him.

'He' looks at Gray. "Drop him." 'He' commands.

Gray gulps. This was the most powerful wizard ever know staring him down and if looks could kill he'd be dead. Nodding dumbly, Gray drops Mard Geer to the floor and backs away from the demon, Igneel doing the same.

"What do you plan?" Questions the deep voice of Igneel.

Zeref says nothing, just continues to stare at the terrified face of Mard Geer.

 _"He took Natsu away from me... Now I'll never be able to see him again, to finally tell him the truth... Who I really am..."_ Zeref thinks sadly, tears forming in 'his' eyes.

With Natsu gone 'he'd' never be able to reveal the truth to him. To express what 'he's' been wanting to express to Natsu for so long, and now due to the mistake of one of 'his' demons Natsu was gone.

Clentching 'his' fists in rage, Zeref releases a roar of pure anger and dispair. "YOU'LL PAY!" 'He' screams.

Zeref charges Mard Geer and without a moment to react, a fist puches its way through his chest.

Zeref's arm has just passed through Mard Geer's chest. Mard looks down in complete shock. Zeref, his master has just killed him. What a fitting end.

"M-M-My lord..." He manages to weez out before his eyes roll back and takes his final breath.

Zeref had tears streaming down 'his' face. Natsu was gone. All that work, all the pain and suffering 'he'd' been through was now all for nothing.

"Why... Why did you take him from me!?" Zeref shouts towards the sky. 'His' head then jerks towards Igneel. "You..." He mutters dangerously, pulling his arm from Mard Geers chest and rising to 'his' feet. "This is all you're fault... If you would have just left him alone, none of this would have ever happended!" 'He' cries. "We would have been together... like he always promised me all those years ago..." 'He' mutters silently.

Igneel scoffs. "Then what?" He asks. "You know as well as I do he was not fit to have such power. The destruction that followed in his wake was enough to end Era's, just as you've done. He was an abomination. I saved Natsu, you would only see him burn." The Fire Dragon finishes.

These words enraged Zeref and 'his' black magic began to flare all around him. "You're wrong... He's all I ever needed... We helped eachother through the darkest of times... With him by my side I was whole, I was normal, not what I am now. You're the one who casued all the deaths by my hand." He says, his red eyes deepening. "Now that he's gone I have nothing left... This Era will die and I will be it's executioner... All of you will know true terror... You all have taken you're final breaths." 'He' finishes.

Zeref had begun to charge a massive spell of pure and utter evil. Darkness was being forged into a massive orb of pure magic. The purist magic.

"Master! What do we do!?" Screams a terrified Mirajane.

The guild members were scrambling. Looking for places to hide, thinking of ways to stop this attack, crying being the most prominent. The feeling of helplessness had begun to settle in everyones hearts, and as to Mirajane's question.

He hadn't the faintest idea.

"We pray..." He says queitly.

Those two words hit the guild members like a ton of bricks.

"We will show no fear to the eye's of death. We die with no fear in our hearts. We will see eachother again in the after life... I love you all my children." Makarov says, rasing his hand into the well known Fairy Tail symbol.

The guild members find strength in his words and all come to terms with the situation. They all then begin huddling into groups, spending their last moments alive with the ones they love.

"THIS IS FOR NATSU! YOU ALL WILL REPENT!" Zeref yells at the top of 'his' lungs, the spell nearing completion.

 _"Natsu... Forgive me..."_ Igneel thinks as he closes his eyes and awaits his death.

"Onee-chan? Why do you scare my friends?" Comes an all to familiar voice from the spot of E.N.D's reserection.

Zeref falters. "What..." 'He' asks in shock. Looking towards the sound of the voice.

There. Standing in an aura of pure darkness was the form of Natsu Dragneel. Though he looked much different.

His pink hair had grown considerably longer and was pushed back, his physique was more defined but he still kept himself lean, black marking were up both of his arms and covered the sides of his face, but his eyes... his eyes are what changed the most... They looked exactly like 'his' but slitted. Full of power and darkness.

It was him. He was okay and he seemed to remember.

Dropping the spell, Zeref feels more tears fall from 'his' face. "Natsu-nii... Is it really you? Do you... really remember...?" 'He' asks tearily.

Natsu smiles softly at 'him'. "I do Onee-chan... I remember..." He says warmly.

Zeref began to fully sob now. He had regained his memories and he even called 'him 'Onee-chan'. He remembered who 'he' truly was.

"Natsu-nii!" Zeref screams as 'he' runs towards Natsu and tackles him to the ground, a white light enveloping the two.

Natsu grunts as he hits the ground but pays it no mind. He had finally discovered who he truely was. He wasn't fully his normal self, no that would take time but he knew of his past and he knew of his sister. Zeref Dragneel. He also knew of his true identity. He knew he was Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

When the white light dissapates a fully female Zeref is revealed. She still wore the same clothes as before but the front showed off much cleavage. She was as curvy as a woman could be, her long jet black hair and pale skin completing her form. She was crying heavily into Nastu's chest and had her hands dug deep into his hair. She's waited so long to feel him, to hear him say her name, and now she finally had him. When she felt Natsu's arms snake around her waist and hold her tight she knew...

...She was home.

"Oh Natsu-nii... I never thought I'd see you again... I thought you'd never remember me... How? How did you get you're memories back?" Zeref ask's through the tears.

Natsu smiles and nuzzles his sister's neck. "When I was thrown into that book, I saw my true self. I saw everything of my past life. I saw us, me dying, and you bringing me back at the cost of you're sanity. I'm sorry you have to bear this curse but I promise no matter what I'll protect you... I'll keep you safe... After all, I still remember that promise you made me keep!" He finishes with a cheeky grin, making his poor sister blush.

"Y-Y-You remember that?" She ask's flustered.

Natsu nods. "Oh please Onii-chan~ Have me as you're first wife~ Promise you'll love me even though we're brother and sister~ Oh please Onii-chan~" He mimicks.

This casues steam to come rolling off of Zeref's blushing face. "Y-Y-I-I-W-we-" Zeref's whole train of thought had just come to a halt. The amount of embarrassment she was feeling was enough to make her wish she was dead. She drops her face into Natsu's chest and begins screaming while pounding her fists on his shoulders.

Natsu chuckles and sighs in relief. For now he could be happy, but when his demon fully awakens... Earthlands most powerful beauties better watch out.

"NATSU!" All of Fairy Tail shouts.

He looks towards the voices and see's all his family including Igneel heading his way. "Oh. Hey guy's. How's it goin?" He asks sheepishly.

"Natsu you're okay, I can't believe it h-Oh my Mavis who's that!?" Lucy screeches, pointing at the now female Zeref ontop of Natsu.

Natsu looks confused but the notices her pointing at Zeref. "Oh. This is Zeref, she's my sister!" He says happily causing Zeref to blush and burry her face deeper into his chest.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" The guild shouts in shock.

Natsu smiles again. "She's my Onee-chan! I got my memories back! I'm E.N.D. haha! Who knew?" He said cheerily, shocking the guild even further.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" They yell again.

Natsu chuckles. "Yeah. All this is pretty wierd but hey, where's the fun in a normal life? Am I right?" Natsu asks with a smile and his demonic face.

The guild was flabbergasted!

Frickin Natsu Dragneel was E.N.D. and was the brother of Zeref? What in the holy name of fuck was going on?

"N-N-Natsu. Y-Y-You look different." Stutters a blushing Erza.

All of the females take notice of Natsu's new look and were pleased to say the least. Natsu grins.

"Yep! I got my old form back! It's awesome isn't it! I bet I could take you on you damn lizard!" Natsu shouts towards Igneel.

Igneel is taken back by Natsu's voice. Did he not remember his past? Did he not remember their fight? His purpose? What was going on here?

"My son... Don't you remember... The battle... You're purpose?" Igneel asks as softly as he could.

Natsu gives a small smile. "Yeah... I remember... But that's all in the past! I'm still Natsu Dragneel. Even though I'm a demon I'm still who I always was and always will be. A wizard of Fairy Tail and the proud son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel!" He shouts with a surreal smile on his face.

"As for my purpose... I'd never hurt Zeref... I love her more than anything on this planet... She's the only real family I have left... So to hell with my old purpose, my new one is to protect my Onee-chan as well as all my family!" Natsu cheers warmly.

Igneel as well as all the others smile warmly at the dragon slayer. That sure was the dragon slayer they'd all come to know and love but one person was at a loss.

Gray.

Natsu was the being he swore to his father to destroy. How could he now that he knew E.N.D was his best friend, his brother for Mavis sake! Natsu seemed to pick up on this and gives the man a knowing look.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Gray... I really am... I wish I wasn't what you swore to destroy... If this comes between our friendship I understand... I'll leave if that's what you want... I wouldn't want to cause you any more pain." Natsu says sadly.

Gray's breath hitches. "No. Natsu... It's not you're fault... You didn't know you where E.N.D, None of us did and I'm certain none of us hold anything against you. You're a Fariy Tail wizard and that means you're part of the family and alway's will be... My old man would understand." Gray says kindly.

Natsu smiles. "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" He says cheerily. This causes a certain woman to become jealous.

"Hey!" Zeref yells. "What about me!? I'm you're sister! You're all I have! What? You're just gonna forget about me!?" She says angrily. Zeref sure was something else. One minute she's a crying blushing mess and the next she's a jealous devil.

Natsu chuckles while holding her waist tight. "Aww come on sis. No one could replace my precious Onee-chan!" He teases.

Zeref blushes and again hides her face in Natsu's chest.

Unfortunatly. Their was still a problem.

Zeref.

"Natsu... What are we going to do about Zeref?" Makarov questions seriously.

Natsu's smile falters abit. "What'd you mean gramps? She's my sister! She won't hurt anyone. Right Nee-chan?" Natsu asks looking into Zeref's red eyes.

She blushes but nods. "Yes. As long as I have Natsu-nii I'll be okay." She says quielty.

Makarov frowns. "It's not that simple Natsu. She's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. The council would never allow her to walk freely. You and I both know that." He says.

It was true. Female or not, she was the most evil person the world has ever known. No one would allow such a monster to walk freely out in the world. Not after all she's done. Makarov was feeling that same way. Zeref was partially to blame for the Tenrou incident and the suffering of some of his children. There are just some things you cannot simply forgive.

Natsu begins to anger at the thought of someone trying to take his sister away, his only real family. He growls deeply and sets his fierce eyes on a now shocked Makarov. "Let them try to take her from me! I'll kill anyone who dares think they can touch her! She's mine and I'll never let anything happen to her!" Natsu says fiercly.

Zeref shivers at Natsu's tone of voice finding it sexy but Makarov as well as the guild members are stricken with fear. Just in Natsu's words alone you could feel massive quantaties of power seep through his tongue. This wasn't fully the same Natsu they had known.

"So then Natsu. What do we do?" Erza asks after recovering from fear.

Natsu ponders but then smiles. "She's joinin Fairy Tail!" He says happily.

All the Fairy Tail members either pass out in shock or are paralized in fear of having the most evil woman in their guild.

"W-what? You can't be serious Natsu." Mira says.

Natsu smiles. "Course I am! She's my family! We don't judge people based on their past, we look towards the future and I can't see my future without Onee-chan!" Natsu says.

This casues Zeref to blush an even deeper shade of red and the guild worried. Natsu really wasn't about to let her go. He was serious about her joining them and him killing anyone that tried to take her away. This would be a very tough decision indeed.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Comes the graceful voice of Grandeeney.

Everyone's heads turn towards the white dragon and listen intently.

"Well... The world knew Zeref as a man did they not? So if he was a she all this time. Who's stopping you all from creating a new identity for the woman. After all Zer-

"WAS DEFEATED BY THE MIGHTY KING IGNEEL'S SON!" Igneel roars with a proud look in his eyes.

Grandeeney looked quite displeased at Igneel's interuption and wacks him in the head with her tail.

"Owww!" The red dragon whines.

"Hmph. That'll teach you not to inturupt." The white dragon replies.

"Why you.." Igneel mutters.

"Quit being such a baby. No wonder you're such a horrible excuse for a dragon." Comes the gruff voice of Metalicana.

Igneel glares at the Iron Dragon. "Shut up metal head! Atleast my kid defeated Zeref!" He boasts.

"Oh yeah? Atleast my kid doesn't have pink hair. So much for manly!" Metalicana fires back.

"Don't talk about my boy like that!"

"What are you going to do about it!"

"I'm gonna kick you're ass that's what imma do"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

With that. The battle of titans had begun causing everyone to sweat drop. Were these really all powerful being, the stuff of legends? Or are they just children?

Some of the guild members where still a bit hesitent about Zeref. Who's to say she won't turn back to her old ways? Even so, the reality of what she's done in her life did not sit well with many of the guild members. They didn't know the full story but surley they would in time.

"Will it really be that simple?" Questions Lucy.

"She's right. How could we just look past all she's done? You have to see reason Natsu... She's a monster." Erza says quietly.

Soon Natsu's smile begins to fall, almost every member of the guild put their 2 cents in about why they didn't like the idea of Zeref being with them. He could see their points but they didn't know the true story, only what the world saw of her but in reality. It wasn't her fault. Smiling sadly, Natsu drops his head in the crook of Zeref's neck and inhales deeply.

"It wasn't her fault..." He says quietly.

The guild all look at Natsu like he was crazy. "Are you serious Natsu? She's killed thousands of people, ended Era's, created countless demons that ruined lives. She's the reason why Gray's parents and Ul are dead. The reason Erza was trapped in that god forsaken tower! See the real picture Natsu!" Makarov says angrily.

Gray casts his gaze downwards at the sound of his masters voice. He was right. Zeref was the reason why his parents were dead. Erza does the same. It was true.

The guild soon do the same. They wouldn't be so forgiving. Not after all she's done.

Zeref soons feels her eyes water. They were right, she was a monster. She feels the guilt with her everyday. She'd never be able to take back those moments in time but Natsu was right. It wasn't her fault. She soon begins to sob into Natsu's chest, clinging onto him like a child. Nastu allow's her comfort but gives Makarov a devistating glare.

"I'll forgive you this once for making her cry. The next it will be you're life." He says darkly.

Makarov as well as everyone else are taken back by Natsu's words. He sounded like he was serious. The look in his eyes proved that.

"Natsu... What happened to you?" Erza questions worriedly.

Natsu just chuckles. "I became myself Titania..." He says with venom.

"Natsu..." Erza says with tears in her eyes. It hurt, him not using her real name.

"You all blame Zeref for the catastrophes she commited. Little do any of you worms know, that wasn't her doing... It was that bastard Ankhseram's fault... It's the one that gave her the curse of death... She didn't ask for it! That bastard cursed her! Just becasue she wanted me back!" Natsu rages, his demon aura flaring greatly.

The guild are all shocked by Natsu's words. This wasn't the Natsu they once knew. This one was dark, it wasn't the same they knew. How could this demon be Natsu?

"This isn't you Natsu... This isn't the real you... Please, what happened?" Asked Mira in tears, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Natsu scoffs. "Dry you're eyes Majin. This was alway's who I was. That other Natsu was just a half. This is who I really am. I'm a demon, created over 400 years ago. You provoked me by making Zeref cry. As I showed you, I still am the caring man you once knew but that wasn't the entirety of me. Only a part. Now that I am whole you will see sides of me you never imagined." Natsu says.

"He's right..." Comments Igneel. "Even all those years ago until now, Natsu was alway's the most caring individual I'd ever met. That battle... was the hardest decision I've ever had to make..." He finishes sadly.

Makarov then steps foward. "What do you mean it was Ankhseram's fault?" He questions.

Natsu growls with anger. "That bastard is the god of life and death. He cursed Zeref long ago when she tampered with death. I died and she wanted me back and in doing so she was cursed by that bastard. All of the deaths were its doing. Not Zeref's. She had no controll over it. All is to blame on that damn god." He says angrily.

Everyone is shocked by the revelation. None had known that Zeref was cursed by Ankhseram. They were told what everyone believed. Zeref was an evil person who sought only death, his magic was related to it so why not believe it? None could have expected such a crucial detail lost to the tomes of time.

"A-A-Are you serious?" Makarov asks.

"Yes... Why would I lie? She feels nothing but guilt and pain at what she's done. She didn't want this. She doesn't like to harm people but now with this damn curse she was no controll." Natsu says.

"That's not true Natsu-nii." Zeref says hoarsly. She looks up at Natsu and smiles. "Thanks to you, my magic is calm. Without you I was nothing so my magic was erratic, but now with you back by my side. The curse has quelled. It isn't gone but as long as I have you I'll be okay." She finishes, leaning into her brothers warm embrace.

Natsu smiles warmly. "I promised I'd protect you. I'll always be here for you Onee-chan. No matter what, I'll love you more than anything." He says whole heartedly.

The guild was in awe at Natsu's passion. He was still the same as before but just with an added twist. It may not be easy but they all knew that Zeref wasn't in the wrong and that it wasn't her fault. Like Jellal, they never asked for the reason of their suffering. They'd learn to look past her past just as they did Jellal's.

Smiling warmly, Erza goes to the duo and kneel's down to them. Embracing them warmly. "I understand... I'm sorry for my previous actions, had I known of you're burden I would have said differently. You're not to blame and I hope you'll forgive me." She say's queitly.

Natsu smiles at Erza and brings her close. "Thank you..." He mutters, eyes closed.

Zeref was in shock. Never has anyone but Natsu shown her such kindness. She felt at ease by the woman. It wasn't like what she felt with Natsu. No this felt like...

...Friendship.

Something she hasn't felt in ages.

Crying deeply, Zeref embraces the two and basks in the new feeling. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've casued you all... I'm so so sorry.." She weeps.

Erza smiles kindly at the woman. "Like I said before, you are not to blame. It's just like my friend Jellal. You both didn't ask for the burdens you were forced to carry. What's done is done. Now, we look towards the future." She finshes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself child." Makarov says. "I now too understand and I am sorry. I never knew of you're curse and I do have to appologise for my actions. I offer you the chance to start over... A life with... Fairy Tail." He says with a kind elderly smile.

Zeref looks up at him in shock. She see's him smiling warmly at herself as well as the entire guild.

"Y-Y-You mean it?" She says, not believing him.

Makarov chuckles. "Of course. Everyone deseves a second chance and that is no different for you." He says.

"Yeah, having another powerful mage in the guild will defenetly make up look good." Says Gray with a smirk.

"Yeah, and a hot one at that!" Screams the perverted old men.

Natsu growls at this but Zeref pays it no mind. She didn't know how to feel. They were offering her a second chance, the offer of starting a new life as a Fairy Tail mage, as Zeref Dragneel. Sobs again raked the girls body and she falls onto Natsu's warm chest.

"Thank you...Thank you... Thank you..." She mutters over and over again. Not really believing this was hapening.

Wrapping his arms around Zeref's petite waist Natsu smiles. "We'll be together... I promise.." He says as he lifts her head and places a small kiss on her lips.

She was in shock, as were all the Fairy Tail mages.

"Just what kind of siblings are you!?" They all shout in unison.

Natsu chuckles while Zeref blushed. "Well, she made me promise to love her forever. I didn't know till I was a little older but she was talking about more than siblings. It was a little weird but hey, I'm a demon and isn't this considered the ultimate sin within family life? Pretty hot if you ask me!" He says without shame nor worry.

The guild had their jaws touching the floor at Natsu's lack of shame. What happened to ole innocent Natsu!?

"That is pretty hot.." Mumbles a red faced Erza.

"ERZA!" Shouts Mira.

"What? It's just like that novel I read. A brother and sister, a forbiden love that they shared and in the end they were together. Levy actually let me borrow it." Erza says pointing at Levy.

Levy blushes. "ERZA! Why'd you rat me out!" She squeals in embarrassment.

Erza shrugs. "I didn't realize you're pervertedness was a secret. You may strike me." She says with her head down.

"STOP TALKING!" Levy squeals.

Natsu smiles at his family. _"I'm glad they accepted her."_ He thinks happily. He then see's Igneel approaching him. "Hey there!" He yells.

Igneel smiles at his son. "Well Natsu. It seems you've actually found you're first mate." He says looking at a flustered Zeref.

Natsu smiles and nods. "Yep! Onee-chan is the alpha!" He yells cheerily.

The guild stops thier rants and look at Natsu like he was crazy.

"Alpha of what?" Makarov asks.

Natsu's smile seemed to grow bigger. "Of my harem of course! I'm dragon royalty so I have to take more than one mate, but now that my demon side is revealed I have to find strong mates. One's that can stand by my side through anything." He says.

Makarov as well as most of the men of the guild pale while the woman blush and start pondering on whether or not they were strong enough for Natsu.

"T-T-That means..." Makarov says quietly. "You could get all the beautiful women you want!" He cries comediacally.

 _"Maybe I can become one of his mates."_ Thinks Erza, a image of Natsu dominating her in the bedroom coming into her mind.

 _"You're mine Natsu~"_ Thinks Mira with a perverted smile.

Igneel smiles greatly at this. "Haha! See Metalicana? My boy is better. He's stronger and gets to have multiple mates! You failed!" He says smugly.

Metalicana just grunts and punts Gajeel a few feet.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PILE OF SHIT!" Gajeel roars in anger at his father.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME LOOK BAD BAKA!" Metalicana roars back.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH YOU'RE FIGHTING! MY LITTLE WENDY IS HERE!" Grandeeney yells at the two dragons, a blushing Wendy standing by her heel.

"What a joke." Mutters Skiadrum bordely.

"HAHA! It's actually kinda fun!" Says Weisslogia

"See! I told you Natsu-san was the greatest!" Cheer's Sting with an arm wrapped around Rouge.

Rouge simply smiles. "He sure is something else." He mutters.

"Gray-sama. How are you feeling?" Asks Juvia taking a seat next to the man.

Gray smiles. "I feel great. I'm glad Natsu's okay. Fairy Tail just wouldn't be the same without the idiot." Gray says sincerely.

Juvia smiles at this. "Yes, Juvia really thinks Natsu-san is really the heart of the guild." She says with a far away look.

Gray chuckles. "He sure is..."

"Tch. That Natsu. Nothing can ever be normal with that guy can it?" Laxus says with a smile.

"Hmph. Some might think you're jealous sparky." Cana says slyly.

Laxus just smirks cockily. "Like that brat would ever beat me. I'll kick his ass any day of the week. He'll always be a brat. He'd better keep his sister away from me though. I like living and I doubt she'd let me hurt him anyways." He says with a chuckle

Cana smiles at Laxus. "Smart move sparky... smart move." She says with a shake of the head

"So Levy? What do you think of Natsu's new look? He's pretty hot now am I right?" Ask's Lucy slyly.

"W-What?" Levy stammers out.

Lucy's smile only seems to grow. "Well, you've seen his new look. He's taller, more muscular, and those eyes. I saw you checking him out. You like him don't you." She inquires.

Levy blushes and didn't like the fact that Lucy was teasing her so she decided to do the same. "Oh shut up Lu-chan. You wouldn't want anyone finding out about you're secret relationship with Flare now would you?" She asks with a devious smile.

Lucy felt herself almost faint. No one should know about that! It was a secret! **(A/N: I'm doing Lucy x Flare because I only ship Lucy with Natsu. She won't be with him this story but I'll never pair her with any guy but Natsu.)** "Yo-You wouldn't!" Lucy screeches.

Levy smirks. "Try me." She challenges.

"So Zeref-san, why were you a boy all this time?" Asks Wendy who was sitting next to Natsu, along with Erza, Mira, and Igneel.

Zeref smiles shyly at the little girl. "I didn't want anyone else seeing what was only for Natsu-nii." She says quielty with a blush.

Natsu smiles and hugs her close to his chest. "Mine..." He growls causing all the females to blush.

Natsu was sitting up against a broken wall with Zeref in his lap. They didn't notice it before but Natsu was practically nude. The only thing covering him was Zeref. That certainly didn't help the womens blushes. She soons begins to squirm in his lap and this had dire affects.

He growls and grips Zeref's waist tightly. "Stop moving... You're driving me crazy." He says in a deep voice.

Zeref whimpers and stops her squriming, causing Natsu to sigh in relief. Today was great. A bit weird but still great all together. It was a good day in the life of a Fairy Tail wizard, but sadly... all good things must come to an end.

"Well Natsu... It's time for us to go." Igneel says sadly.

Natsu gives Igneel a sad smile and stands, making all the women blush and squeal. He goes over to the dragon and hugs his snout. "I'll miss you dad." He says with tears in his eyes.

Igneel sighs closing his eyes. "I'll always be with you son." He as well as the other dragons soon begin to fade. "We're all glad we were able to see you all again. We're proud of all of you. We love you." Igneel finishes as he fades.

"You better get stronger Gajeel! You're my son and I only want the best for you! I love you. You damn brat!" Metalicana says happily before fading like Igneel. Gajeel smiles at his father, a stray tear leaving his eye.

"Wendy. I want you to grow strong. You're a beautiful young lady and I want you to be safe... I love you child..." Grandine says as she too fades. "I love you too... mommy." Wendy says with a teary eyed smile.

"This is goodbye my son. Never forget that you are my son and that I'm proud of you... I love you Sting." Weisslogia says. "Hai..." Sting says simply, a teary smile on his face.

"Rouge I want you to know I'm proud of you. I'm proud of who you've become and I know you'll do great things in you're life. Goodbye... my son." Skiadrum mutters. "Hmph. Goodbye... dad." Rouge says queitly.

With that, all the dragons dissapear. Leaving their dragon slayers once more, but they knew they'd see them again.

"Well... How's about we all get home. We have alot of rebuiling to do. We're gonna get hell from the council but hey, thats just Fairy Tail." Makarov says with a chuckle.

The guild soon begins to rally behind their master and all get ready for the long road ahead. The future was now brighter. The worlds greatest threat was now their allie and future guild mate. It may take time, but all would come to accept Zeref and welcome her with open arms into their family.

"We'll see you guys soon! I'll bring my guild and we'll all help!" Sting shouts as he walk away with a smile on his face.

"So Zeref, what now?" Natsu asks with his scarf now covering his shame.

Zeref smiles shyly at Natsu. "I don't care as long as I'm with you." She says with a blush.

Natsu smiles. "Then lets go home." He says softly.

Grabbing his sister's hand, He begins the treck home. Finally the nightmare was over. Maybe life could actually begin for the dragon slayer/etherious demon. Life sure would get crazy from this point onward but he'd have it no other way. This was the life he chose to live and he's happy with his choice.

As long as he had Fairy Tail and his Onee-chan he'd be happy. Life sure is strange. But were's the fun in a normal life?

* * *

 **A/N: Done baby! Yes! Another new story, I'm feeling proud of this one! I love this pairing so much! I'm a huge perv I know. What'd you think? Pretty good right? This story is amazing to write and I have to again thank "Natsu is Awesome" for coming up with the idea and helping me along the way. This will be a harem story and only strong females will be allowed. Here's a list of the women I'm putting in Natsu's harem.**

 **Harem, Main Group:**

 **Alpha- Fem! Zeref**

 **Beta- Hisui**

 **Delta- Erza**

 **Charlie- Mira**

 **Harem:**

 **Ultear**

 **Mavis**

 **Zeira**

 **Minerva**

 **Sayla**

 **Brandish**

 **Kagura**

 **Kyouka**

 **Briar**

 **Mary**

 **That's the harem list, only strong women so this is it. I also got an idea via PM. They suggested that Natsu's curse makes powerful women submit to his power and rule when defeated by him in combat. That will be the plot line for this story but they then also suggested that the curse turns strong males into females. I kinda liked the idea but I want you're opinions. Yes or no? If it's a yes then the canidates are:**

 **Laxus**

 **Sting**

 **Those are the only dudes I'll be putting in kay?**

 **If not then forget all about this idea. I set up a poll on that question so go and vote! Let you're voice be heard! Next chapter is the Fem! Zeref x Natsu lemon so look out for that. Don't know what I'm gonna upload next but be patient and await and see!**

 **The Weeknd new album hype! August 28th! XOTWOD! "Beauty Behind The Madness"**

 **That's all people! Give me a favorite, a follow, and a review please! I'm out and I'll see you on the next! Later! Again, thanks "Natsu is Awesome" for the idea! We got fire!**

 **-David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening**

 **A/N: Holy crap! This story blew up! Dayum! Never saw that coming, glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Really motivates me to keep writing. This story is gonna be massive, 22 fucking girls in this harem and its staying at that. Sorry but I've got my hands full on this one. This chapter is about to get steamy. Fem! Zeref x Natsu lemon hype! I feel extremly dirty after typing this one but I'm a perv so it's all okay... Welp, that's about it from me. See you at the end of the chapter and thank you all for reviewing. Shout out to anyone who read all my stories! "LunarFox" is the only person who I know who has done so (sorry if I forgot ya!), thank you! *OOC* *LEMON* *AU***

 **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Mr. Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, Natsu would've smashed Lucy by now... and Erza... and Lisanna... you get it...**

 **Factoid of the day: Did you know that listening to "The Weeknd" during sexual intercourse makes the expirence 100% better?**

 **Lol, It's true *blushes*. I'll be recomending a song to listen to for each lemon. Helps with the emotions bruh. For this lemon I'd recommend "Kissland" by: The Weeknd. Listen to it! I command you! XOTWOD!**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual acts such as incest. I don't condone the act, this is simply for enjoyment. If this is not you're thing then get off this story now! I've warned you! If not then continue on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Ulitimate Sin**

It's been three months since the end of the Tartaros events, the fall of Zeref and life was slowly returning to normal.

Zeref had intergrated into society rather well although she was still a secret to anyone who wasn't a Fairy Tail wizard.

Also, how Natsu was E.N.D was also explained. It turns out that the book held the power and memories of his previous life, and when he was sucked into the book all came rushing back to him and his supressed memories became clear thus him regaining his old form while still retaining his state of mind.

The guild was shocked to learn that Natsu was over 400 years old. He surley knew how to take care of himself. Over the three months, the world has relitively gone back to normal. Zeref was pronounced dead by the hand of Natsu Dragneel who was labeled by the King of Fiore "The Savior of the Era". Natsu's political status had jumped drastically and he now has the power to do anything he desires. He had almost unrivaled power in the country but with his new maturity he has yet to abuse it. Fairy Tail was also labeled the "Guild of Fiore" and finally has the counsils respect. All thanks to Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu and Zeref have connected greatly over the time and their old relationship had rekindled. The guild had also welcomed Zeref with open arms and she was basically one of them now. Her past was overlooked and now she actually had family and friends. Her curse was not gone, no. But as long as she had Natsu, the curse would be supressed and only usable on her terms. It was no longer sporatic and Natsu had made her a promise to rid her of the magic. No matter the cost.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall, the usual was going on. Drinking heavily, fighting, and just having a good time. Fairy Tail was back and they were as rambuctious as ever!

"NATSU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING LEWD THING'S IN THE GUILD HALL!?" An enraged Erza yells.

She was standing in the middle of the guild with a massive blush on her face, sword in hand.

Natsu and Zeref were currently in a heated make out sesh and were getting quite physical.

Natsu's shirt was pushed up and Zeref's hands ran up and down his toned chest. His hands made home on her ass and were fondling the thick flesh appreciativly.

"Mmmhhmmm~" Zeref moans as Natsu begins sucking on her tongue, her eyes rolling back.

"N-N-N-NATSU!" Erza yells again in a futile attempt to get him to stop.

All the perverted old men including Gildarts who had just returned **(A/N: Seriously Hiro! where the fuck is Gildarts!?)** were oogling the pair and a few blushing ladies were also watching the scene.

"Just leave them alone Erza. He's not gonna stop anytime soon." The angelic voice of Mirajane says. She was blushing like mad and feverishly rubbing her thighs together, wishing she was in the death mages place.

"T-T-They shouldn't be doing that here! I-I-It's lewd!" Erza says flustered, also rubbing her thighs together.

"Y-Y-You're just mad he's not doin that with you." Comes the voice of Cana who was doing the same.

The trio continues to oogle the brother and sister and could see how hot they were getting. Saliva leaked from the tongue filled kiss and a massive bulge could be seen in Natsu's pants, which Zeref was grinding heavily on.

"I-I-It looks huge!" Erza says to no one in particular. The other two women nodding curltly at her off hand comment.

Natsu's hands then move to cup his sisters full breasts, making the woman atop moan.

"Ahh~ Onii-chan~" She cries.

Natsu chuckles darkly and attacks her plump lips once more. He couldn't get enough of the feeling.

"Geez. Those two need to get a room." Comes the voice of Gray.

Gray like Nastu had also change in appearance. He was shirtless, his usual trench coat being off in the guild somewere. He still wore black pants and boots but what changed the most was his face. His hair looked like that of his fathers and the black marking up his right arm cutting diagnaly onto his right eye was still present. The marking also took up a portion of the right side of his chest. His eyes were red and his overall look read demonic.

"Oh, Gray I didn't see you there. Why are you in you Devil Slayer form?" Erza says.

Gray smiles. "That guy challenged me. He said I wouldn't be able to keep this form for a week. I'll prove his ass wrong." He muses, casting a last glance at Natsu. "That guy... Doesn't he know we're watching?" He chuckles softly.

Since Natsu was revealed as E.N.D, his and Natsu's bond has strengthend ten fold and the two were now closer than ever. Their brotherly bond wasn't tarnished because of Natsu's true identity but it actually brought them closer. They both were now demonic beings, one more so that the other.

"Where's Juvia? She's been on you more now than ever. You and Natsu just love to show off don't you?" Mira says slyly.

"Just showing off what was given to us." Comes Gray's smart remark. "Juvia's at her house, she said she wasn't feeling well. She was all red and sweaty. She was also pretty out of breath. I could've sworn I heard somethin vibrating in there. Something must be broken." He says, not at all realising the wide mouths of his female friends.

"S-She was..." Erza says but was too embarrassed to finish.

"I don't know, there was a picture of me on the floor and I think she spilled something on it. It was all soggy." He says with a look of confusion.

 ***SMACK***

"BAKA!" Mira screams. She's just wacked Gray over the head for being so dense.

"Owww. What the hell Mira! That hurt!" Gray says angrily.

Mira says nothing but turns away with a huff. How dense could one be?

"Anyway's, I'm leaving. Gotta job to go on. Tell Juvia I left and tell Natsu he's gonna owe me 1000 jewel." Gray says as he heads out the guild doors.

Once gone, Cana errupts into a fit of laughter. "Oh Mavis! How dense could that idiot be!? He's got the looks of a god but he has the brain of a seven year old!" She laughs.

Erza shakes her head. "I guess Natsu got over his denseness first." She says sadly. She had 1000 jewel on Gray.

"Hyaaa~ Natsu-nii~" Zeref moans.

"NATSU!" Erza yells once more.

Pulling away from his sisters mouth, Natsu looks the red heads way, a thick bridge of saliva connecting the two's mouths.

"What's up?" He asks simply.

Erza's eye began to twitch at the simple answer. "What's up? You can't be doing those things in her Natsu! It's lewd!" She says loudly.

Natsu rolls his eyes. "So what, I feel like making out with my Onee-chan. So I'm doin it." He answers.

"You're in public!" Erza screeches.

"So? Makes it hotter!" Natsu says, grabbing a handfull of his sisters rear.

"Ahhhh~ So strong Natsu-nii~" Zeref mewls.

"Woohoo! Get it on!" The perverted old men yell.

"NATSU!" Erza yells.

"Alright. Alright. Geez. That's enough for now Nee-chan. We'll finish at home." He inquires hotly.

Zeref blushes but nods, hopefully today they'd go all the way.

Erza breathes a sigh of relief but keeps an eye on Natsu. Truth be told, she was quite jealous of Zeref. She wanted to be the one getting dominated by Natsu. She's loved him for awhile and was planning on snatching him up but then this happend. She knew he needed to find more mates, but she was getting impatient for Natsu to take her. She was the whole package for Mavis sake! What's he waiting for!? She then took a moment to take in the pinkettes new look. Just looking at him made her wet.

His look had changed pretty well. He still had his long pink hair that was pushed back but still remained spiky, his eyes were exactly like Zeref's but were slitted. His black marking were gone, only coming out when he willed them too but left behind tribal markings on both arms. Natsu's clothing choice is what changed the most. He now wore a black cardigan that was buttoned up with a white shirt underneath. He wore burgandy pants on his legs and white shoes on his feet. He looked great! His canines had grown larger and his smile melted any girl. He no longer wore his scarf, he had given it to Zeref.

Her outfit had also changed. She wore a simple white kimono with gold floral designs sweeping the garment, the fabric also cut off mid thighs and left large portions of her pale skin exposed. She wore Natsu's scarf around her neck and kept her long jet black hair striaght, her bangs being swept to the right. Natsu had chosen this look for her because he wanted her to look like the goddess she was. That and this would be much easier to take off.

Smirking, Natsu looks around the guild and takes in the sights. It's as if nothing had ever happened. It was as if he wasn't E.N.D and Zeref wasn't even there. It was normal.

In the back of his mind, he feared his true nature and identity would break alot of his relations but no one even batted an eye at it. He was still Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and they all knew that. Zeref was also being treated well. Her past was completly over looked by the guild and she now truely could live a happy life. Life was turning out great.

"Soooo~ Nee-chan. Want to go on a date?" Natsu asks, setting his eyes on his beloved sister.

"W-W-What?" Zeref questions, thinking she heard Natsu wrong.

Natsu smirks. "Yea! Lets go out! We haven't been on a date so lets go on one! I want to do something special for ya!" He shouts cheerily.

Zeref blushes. "I-I-Is it okay for me to go out?" She questions. Looking away shyly.

"Mhmm! No one know's you're true identity! We'll make somethin up!" He shouts, his famous grin not leaving his face.

She smiles shyly at her Onii-chan. "It's my first time..." She says quietly, wringing the crap out of her kimono.

"That's great! I get to be you're first!" Natsu shouts happily.

Blushing, Zeref grabs Natsu's hand softly and looks lovingly into his red eyes. "I'd only ever want to do these things with you." She says in a soft, sweet, loving tone.

Natsu smiles softly at his Onee-chan. "You're mine... Remember that Nee-chan." He says hotly, making the poor woman quiver.

"Can we go to the beach?" She asks quielty.

"Sure! I bet you look hot in a swin suit! Do you have one?" He asks, a perverted twinkle in his eyes.

"Y-Yes. Lucy and Erza bought me one when we went shopping... It's only for you..." She says shyly.

Natsu then grabs his sister and attacks her plump lips, savoring her delicious taste.

"NATSU!" A certain horny red head screams.

Pulling away slowly, the two's tongues part. "You're mine Onee-chan." Natsu says lowly.

"Your's." Zeref confirms.

Regaining his composure Natsu grins. "Well, lets get goin! It's a nice day to go to the beach!" He says.

The duo start making their way to the doors and Natsu could feel envious eyes bore into his back. Wanting to cause some mayhem, he looks back, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Today is the last day I'll be calm... Three of you better watch out..." He hints, leaving a certain demon, a knight, and a drunk dillusional.

 _The Beach:_

"Haha~ The sun feels so great~ The sand also feels nice~" An extatic Zeref shouts in bliss.

The two were now at the beach and it was the perfect day to be there. The sun shone brightly onto the earth and the water was the perfect temperature. It shone brightly in the background and the white warm sand added to the sublime look and feel. The air was calm and still, a refreshing coolness to the feeling. Natsu and Zeref currently occupy a section of the beach that was scarce of people. Only about 15 others were with them and no one suspected a thing about the raven haired beauty.

"Glad you like it Onee-chan!" Natsu shouts happily.

The man was clad in black swim trunks with flames detailing the material. His long pink hair was pulled back into a messy, super sexy, manly man bun, leaving a few messy strands framing his face **(A/N: Yeah, I gave him a man bun. Natsu need's a man bun Hiro!)**. His toned body shone in the sunlight and the black tribal marking on both his arms and the sides of his chest caused any woman to look his way to melt in their panties.

"It's wonderful Natsu-nii! I want to live on the beach!" She says in pure bliss, taking in the sights, the smells, and best of all, the time with her Onii-chan.

Zeref was dressed in a two piece black string bikini that was also detailed with flames, matching her brother. His treasured scarf being wrapped around her slim waist. Her hair was left down and added to her voluptuous form, females who took in the sight of the goddess left in envy while the men left in horror at the glares Natsu sent their way.

The two looked like the most perfect couple ever. They matched and looked genuinly happy but the look of love on the twos faces showed their connection and bond. A sacred bond forged in trust and bound in promise. Their love was forbidden yes but the two could care less what others thought of them. She loved him and he loved her, there was nothing more to it.

The love she's held for him was never that of a sibling, it was always that of a lover. Deep down in her heart a part of her was worried that he'd never look at her more than a sister but she was given the love she's always craved from her brother and she couldn't be happier.

"Come on Nee-chan! Lets get in the water!" Natsu yells, running towards the ocean.

"Haha~ Wait for me Onii-chan~" Zeref giggles as she chases her brother, her breasts moving about in the confines of her bikini top.

 ***SPLASH***

"Wow~ The water is so warm~" Zeref says blissfully, kicking her feet in the ankle deep water.

Natsu smiles warmly at the girl, making his way over to her. "Have you ever been to the beach before Nee-chan?" Natsu questions, hugging her from behind.

Zeref looks away shyly, a blush on her face. "No. I read about the beach and the ocean but I never went to one. I alway's wanted to though. I'm glad I came with you." She says sweetly.

"I'm glad I could make you're dream come true." Natsu says warmly, a devious smile on his face.

 ***SPLASH***

"Hey! Onii-chan~" Zeref squeals as Natus had just thrown her into the water.

"Haha! You looked hot." Natsu laughs.

Zeref was on her butt, holding herself up with her arms. She was drentched in water and droplets clung to her pale skin and slid down her curvy form. Her hair clung to her body and the position she was in was really amusing to the dragon slayer.

"You jerk! Why'd you push me!" She questions angrily.

Natsu just grins his famous grin. "Like I said, you looked hot. You only dipped you're feet in. You need the whole expierence!" He muses.

Growling, Zeref lunges at Natsu tackling him to the water.

 ***SPLASH***

Natsu hits the water with a large splash of the water and Zeref effectively straddled his hips, a smug smile on her pale face.

"Ha! Doesn't feel good now does it Natsu-nii?" She questions slyly.

Natsu says nothing, all he does is smile. "Having you ontop of me alway's feels good Onee-chan." He inquires sexily.

Zeref blushes and scrambles off the dragon slayer. "P-P-Perv!" She shouts.

"Ha! Shut up virgin!" Natsu teases.

Again, Zeref's face explodes in crimson. "S-Shut up! So what? I'm saving myself!" She defends.

Natsu was still laying on the water covered ground and had a dangerous look on his face. Water like his sister, clung to his form and made its way down his body, his hair still retaining its messy man bun looks.

"You're damn right you're saving yourself for me." He growls lowly.

"Onii-chan~" Zeref mewls, shivering at the tone in his voice.

He had a powerful effect over her. He could make her quiver with just his words alone and she craved to know what he could do with that mouth for his.

She blushes at the thought and Natsu smiles at this. "My Onee-chan is thinking dirty~" He sings.

"Am not!" She shouts flustered.

"Come on sis! Let's play!" Natsu says, rising from the floor and grabbing her hand. Today would be a magnificent day. They could feel it.

* * *

The siblings spent a majority of the the day playing at the beach. From making sand castles, to playing beach volley ball, or just sun bathing in the others embrace, both knew they never wanted the day to end. The bond the two felt whilst in the others presence was indescribable. They felt connected to one another in such a special way and it somehow brought them closer. The feeling of unity, love, trust, and forever. Zeref knew that Natsu would have to take more mates but the feeling of being in controll of his harem made her drunk with power. She was the alpha and would have the most controll over the women of Natsu's harem aside from him. She'd get a special type of branding from her love and only three others would recieve the same, but on different calibers. All that aside, here, at this very moment with Natsu. She felt like she's the only girl in the world. Natsu just had that effect on her.

"Come on Onee-chan! There's ice-cream over there!" Natsu shouts, running towards an ice-cream cart.

"Haha~ I coming Natsu-nii!" She shouts back.

"Hi there! What'll it be!" Says an overly happy woman wearing you're typical ice-cream themed uniform.

Natsu ponders, looking at the vast selections. Zeref was doing the same, peering over Natsu's shoulders on her tippy toes. They all looked good.

"Hmmm~ What'd you want Nee-chan?" Natsu asks.

Zeref's red eyes scan the selections and they settle on a pretty good looking choice. "What about coconut?" She says.

Natsu smiles. "I like that so I'm sure you will!" He replies. "One coconut ice-cream cone please." The woman smiles and serves up the frozen treat.

"Mkay! And for you?" She asks.

"I want strawberry! Goes with the hair!" Natsu says.

Zeref feels a twinge of jealousy at Natsu picking strawberry. For some reason it reminded her of Erza. She brushes the feeling aside and watches the woman handle the ice-cream.

"Here you go! That'll be 6 jewel please!" The woman says.

Natsu smirks, unknowingly causing the woman to quiver. "That it? You're super nice, perhaps I could do more?" He hints, a lustfull glint in his eyes.

The woman is thrown for a loop. This frickin god among men was hitting on her! In front of his sister! What does she do!? His muscles glistened in the sunlight and his eyes added a seductive edge to him. His posture read calm and cool and his eyes showed hunger... Hunger for her.

"I-Well-I-Uh-I-KYAAA~"

She didn't have time to dwell on it for long.

The woman passes out, swirls in her eyes. Natsu just grins in triumph and places 100 jewel on the woman's chest.

"Haha! My seduction is still as good as ever!" Natsu cheers, not feeling the deathly aura coming from his side.

"Hey Nee-chan did you see that- ow ow ow~ That's my ear~ Nee-chan~" Natsu whines as Zeref began dragging him away by the ear.

She settles for under a shady palm tree and tosses Natsu to the ground.

"Onee-chan~ You're mean~" He cries. ""You almost ruined my ice cream~" He adds, fake tears rolling down his cheeks.

Zeref 'hmphs' in response to Natsu. "Well you shouldn't be doin that with other girls! I'm right here!" She rages. Her eyes soon narrow and his ice-cream. "And that stupid ice-cream! You got it because of Erza didn't you!" She accuses dangerously.

"Say what now?" Natsu asks confused. "I like strawberry! Like I said, it goes good with the hair!" He defends.

Zeref wouldn't be having any of that. "Grrr. Just give me that stupid ice-cream!" She yells, lunging for his frozen cow juice **(A/N: Get the reference? X3)**.

"Noo~ It's mine!" Natsu yells, dodging his sister but causing her to face plant in the sand. His eyes widen in shock, she was basically in the perfect position to ram from behind, seeing as her rear was in the air but He decides against it. They'd have plenty of time for that later.

"Owwy~ Natsu-nii~ My ice-cream~" Zeref cries.

She rises from her position on sits. Her ice-cream cone had snuggled its way between her clevage and Zeref had an embarrassed look on her face. The white liquid traveled down her body, seperating once it reached her wide hips. Natsu was entranced by the scene. He felt a carnal desire begin to rise in him and his tribal marking began to form back into his demon ones. His eyes began to glow and he knew she was in for a good time.

Without warning, Natsu tackles Zeref to the floor, descarding the cone and tearing the bikini top from her body.

"NATSU-NII!" Zeref yells in embarrassment.

She goes to cover her self but she feels her arms stuck to the ground on either side of her head. She looks up and sees black flames encasing her wrists. They didn't burn but they restricted her of moving. Natsu was settled confortably between her full legs and he gazed down on her ice-cream covered bosom.

"N-N-Natsu-nii. Stop staring. It's embarrassing." She mumbles.

Luckily no one was near them but she could see people off in the distance. She didn't want to get caught but the thrill of it kept those thoughts at bay.

Natsu say's nothing but instead grabs the left over clump of ice-cream and begins smeering it over her bust and chest, covering her in white.

"Ahh~" Zeref moans, feeling the warmth of her brothers hand in combination with the coolness of the ice-cream was almost too much.

"You look delicious Nee-chan." Natsu says lowly, wringing his hand of the sweet treat.

Zeref gasps at his voice and shuts her eyes tight. "Natsu-nii~" She moans.

He smirks. Then without saying a word he leans his head down while eyeing his precious Onee-chan and drags his scolding hot tongue across her sweet flesh. The affect was instant.

"NATSU-NII~" Zeref cries, her eyes shooting open.

He begins to attack her coconut covered skin, suckling at the flesh with lust and licking at it with care. All the while eyeing Zeref who was looking down at him with a blushing, panting face.

"No~ Natsu-nii~ Don't suck on them~ I'll go insane~" Zeref moans as Natsu took one of her peaks to his mouth.

He sucks gently at the rosey bud and releases it only to do the same all over again to the other. "You taste so good Nee-chan..." Natsu whispers darkly, sucking on the skin of her breasts.

His tongue skillfully moved over her body, licking all the desert from her pale skin. Dipping his tongue into her navel casues her to cry out and stopping to nip at her soft flesh erupts squeals of delight from the woman, he'd continue to clean her body with his tongue until it was spotless.

"Onii-chan~" Zeref moans. "Please!" She begs.

Natsu smirks. "Please what Onee-chan?" He asks. He knew fully well what she wanted but he wanted her to beg.

Zeref whimpers, rubbing her thighs together. "You know what I want Onii-chan! Please!" She cries.

Natsu says nothing and sucks again at her nipples, savoring the unique flavors. The act casues Zeref to arch like a bow while screaming his name. "You're being too loud Onee-chan. Do you want people to hear us?" He whispers, moving up on her so they were face to face.

She was panting heavily and could feels Natsu's warm hands play with her breasts. She wanted so bad to kiss Natsu but she wanted her climax even more. "Please, Natsu-nii. Make you're sister cum!" She shouts. Red in the face at her words.

Natsu smiles with glee. "With pleasure Onee-chan." He whispers as he again desends down on his sister untill he was face first with her panty clad core.

Pulling the strings of the fabric, he watches it fall and reveals the perfect slit of his sister. It was beautiful, over flowing with desire and the raven bush of pubic hair atop her need really turned him on. He grabs her bikini bottom, which was soaked and places it in Zeref's mouth. "Don't want anyone hearing you're sweet voice now do I?" He questions hotly.

She nods in agreement and watches him descend on her core until his hot breath met her lips.

"MMMFFFFHHH~" Zeref moans but it all came out as a muffled cry. She arches off the sand when she feels Natsu tentively lick up and down her slit.

Savoring her flavor, Natsu delves into her warm, wet cavern, taking in all of her essence. He hears Zeref cries out and she begins to thrust her hips towards his face. He was loving it. He had so much control over the woman and it prided him that he'd be the only having it.

His tongue wiggled around inside of her and he could feel her muscles contracting around his organ. _"She's gettin close."_ He deduces. Thinking of a way to get her off, he brings one of his hands forth and begins to gently rub at her clitoris.

Insta kill.

"MMMPHHHMMMMM~" She screams as she gives one last thrust and explodes all over Natsu's face, spraying him with her cum.

Natsu greedily laps at the sweet nectar, taking all she could give him. Zeref was panting heavily and had spit out the bikini bottom as to catch her breath.

"Natsu-nii~" She moans tiredly.

Natsu chuckles. "You taste great Nee-chan. Imma want another taste at home." He says hotly.

Zeref just nods weakly "My Onii-chan made me cum..." She says in bliss. Natsu chuckles and helps her dress. They still had a little more time before it got dark and they just wanted to spend the time together.

* * *

"Wow, today was so great Natsu-nii... Thank you.." Zeref whispers queitly.

The pair were still sitting under the shady palm tree with Natsu's back against the base and Zeref against his warm muscular chest. They were watching the sun beginning to set and could feel nothing but love in the air. Natsu hums at his sisters words and hugs her tight.

"No need to thank me Nee-chan. I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'm sorry you have to share me with so many women but I promise, I'll love you all the same." He says with his red eyes closed.

Zeref smiles, leaning into his warm embrace. "I know Natsu-nii. I don't care about that. As long as I have you and as long as you love me I'll be happy. I've waited so long for this moment and nothing will take it away from me." She says queitly.

Life would be strange, sharing one man with so many women but she knew Natsu would love them all equally. How many girls he'd take was unknown but whatever the number she'd alway's be with him.

With the last lights of the sun dying, the sun sets westwards. A few lone scarlet lights breaching the alluring darkness. A signal to return home.

"We should get home Onee-chan. It's late." Natsu says softly.

Zeref smiles. "Carry me?" She asks cutley.

"Anything for you." He replies.

Standing, Natus picks Zeref up bridal style, her leaning her head to his chest. She felt safe in his arms. His heat was home as was his scent. She was protected, loved, and worshipped in his embrace and she'd never tire of the feeling. She loves her brother with all her heart.

 _Natsu's Home:_

Upon arriving at his home, Natsu sets Zeref down in their shared bedroom and goes to the kitchen to sort his thoughts. He takes a seat at his kitchen table and stares blankly out the darkened window.

This was it...

Tonight was the night he was ready to claim Zeref as his. He'd take her as his alpha and from here on out he'd be on the prowl for strong women to mate with. Zeref would start his drive and he wouldn't be satisfied untill he claimed all the women that were destined to be his. The number was not know but whatever it may be he'd love them all the same. Royalty throughout history have taken more than one wife and he would be no different. As the now King of Fire Dragons it was his duty to produce multiple heirs to carry on his liniage. Thus resulting in his lust drive that would activate once he claimed Zeref.

Women of Fiore...

...Watch out.

"Natsuuuu-niiiiiii~" Zeref whines from their bedroom.

Natsu chuckles. "I'm coming." He replies.

He hears her grunt. "Natsuuuuuuu-niiiiiiiii~" She whines again.

Sighing, Natsu gets up from the table, flicking off the lights. "Now or never." He says quietly.

 _The Bedroom:_

As Natsu walks into his bedroom he is pelted in the face by a pillow.

"Huh?" He says upon impact.

Zeref was pouting at him, sitting up on the bed wearing a thin blue night gown. "I need you Natsu-nii! What took you so long!?" She questions loudly.

Natsu sighs. "Just thinking about whats gonna happen after we do this." He says with a small sad smile.

His sister softens at his words, he was worried. "Come here Natsu-nii." She says with outstretched arms. He goes over to her and embraces her, nuzzling her hair. "It'll be hard but I want you to know I'm okay with it. I'll share you... And I'm sure all the other's you choose will think the same." She whispers softly, stroking his hair.

Sighing again, Natsu looks up at his sister. "I just... I don't want anyone getting jealous... Sharing one man between that many girls is... It's gonna be hard... It's alot to ask of a woman" He says quietly.

"Once they feel you're love Onii-chan... They'll never want to leave it... You're the most loving, kindest, and sweetest man I've ever known. All of you're mates will feel the same and I can promise you... We'll all be okay." She confirms softy.

Natsu allows her words to sink in and feels comfort at them. He still had his doubts but he trusted his sister. He would always trust her. He smiles and gently moves to capture her lips, both moaning on contact.

Zeref falls to the bed and drags Natsu down with her. Her hands were dug deep into his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. Natsu had one hand by her head and the other on her hip. Both kissed passionatley and put forth all their feeling in the simple kiss.

Soon, a need began to rise in the two and so Zeref began eagerly licking her Onee-chan's bottom lips. Natsu smirks at this and allows her entry, nipping her tongue causing her to squeak. The two's tongues meet and both begin to intertwine. Rubbing, swirling, and flicking their tongues was bringing them unrivaled pleasure. Both began to pant into the kiss and sweat began to cascade down their forms.

"Natsu-nii~" Zeref moans as she pulls away and feels Natsu attack her neck.

He sucked wetly at the sweet sweaty skin and could feel her body shake beneath him. "I want you Onee-chan." He whispers, dragging his tongue along her neck.

Zeref moans at the feeling and clutches his head tighter. "Onii-chan... Please, I want to make you feel good~" She cries.

Pulling away, Natsu looks down at his sister. "How?" He asks.

Zeref blushes but would not back down. Natsu had shown her pleasure at the beach and she'd do the same to him here. "Sit down on the edge of the bed please." She says quietly, getting off the bed and undressing herself.

Natsu does what she asked and sits at the edge of the bed, discarding his cardigan and shirt. Zeref moves over to Natsu now completly bare and kneel's infront of him, both blushing like crazy.

"N-N-Nee-chan.. Y-Y-You don't have to do that." Natsu says flustered.

"I want to make Onii-chan feel good... Do.. Do you not want me two?" She questions with soft eyes.

"No. It's not that. I just don't want you to do anything you wouldn't feel comfortable doing." Natsu replies.

Zeref smiles. "I want this. You showed me pleasure on the beach... I want to show you to..." She says shyly.

Natsu says nothing, only nods. He watches her begin to unbuckle his belt and then pull down his pants, leaving him in his underwear.

* * *

 _Insert Song- Kissland. By: The Weeknd_

* * *

Zeref blushes upon seeing the massive bulge. She gulps and slowly hooks her fingers inside Natsu's boxers and pulls them down, revealing Natsu's massive erection. She gasps when it smacks her in the face and the musky smell was erotic. "Onii-chan's penis..." She whispers. She was enthralled by it's size, it's smell, and its look. It throbbed for her touch and the veins almost called to be cared for. So she did.

With a gentle hand, she grips the base of Natsu's shaft and bites her lip when she feels it's heat. It was hot, almost like a torch but the warmth was soothing. It comforted her and made pleasing him easier. Going purley off instict Zeref begins moving her hand up and down Natsu's length, taking pride when she hears him groan. Slowly she became more bold with touching his shaft as she was rubbing it with her flatened palm slowly. Her eyes were beginning to glass and her mouth hung open, panting in tune with his throbbing length. A blush stained her cheeks as she stared deeply into her Onii-chan's eyes. She wanted to see more of him though.

"Fuck!" Natsu groans, falling onto his back when he feels her gently swipe her tongue along his base.

"Onii-chan's penis..." Zeref mutters again, flicking her tongue around the inside of her mouth to savor his taste.

She liked his taste, it tasted... Like Natsu. If that's what he tasted like. She continues to slowly rub at his length and finally musters the courage to take some inside her mouth. With tentativeness, she takes the tip of Natsu's penis into her mouth and moans out at the texture.

"Nee-Chan!" Natsu yells, gripping her head and watching her slurp away at him.

The way he called to her ignited something within Zeref and she boldy took more of him into her warm wet mouth. Half of Natsu was inside her mouth and she couldn't hope the fit the rest. She improvises by gripping the length not inside her mouth and begins stroking at it, adding a twist every now and then.

She sucks at his length with force, coaxing moans of pure pleasure from her brother. She'd lick the underside of his shaft with the flat of her tongue then pull back and swirl around the head. She was figuring out all the parts that set him off and attacked them. She bobbed her head at a nice pace and the slurping noises she was producing turned her on something fierce.

"Onee-chan... You're mouth is amazing." Natsu moans, locking eyes with his sister as he watched her service him.

Zeref moans at the compliment and the simple vibration sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body. "Fuck! Nee-chan!" Natsu screams as he thrusts upwards, sending all of his length down his sisters throat.

She squeals at the thrust and gags, saliva falling from around her mouth and thickly pooling on her breasts. She pulls away with a gasp and begins fastly stroking at his penis, lewd squishing noises being produce. A heavy plush tainted her features and her mouth was open, heavy panting coming from the woman. Natsu could feel his end drawing near so he warns her.

"Onee-chan... I-I'm gonna c-cum.." Natsu pants out.

Zeref moans outloud at this and re-takes Natsu back into her mouth and works harder to get him off.

"Hmmmm~" She moans as she feels him pulse and throb in her mouth.

His phallus was seeming to grow hotter as she went on and the moans he was releaseing made her drip onto the hardwood floor. Lewd slurping and sucking noises filled the room and when she felt him expand, she knew she had him.

"N-N-N-Nee-chan! P-P-Pull off!" Natsu yells, about to yank her off him but one look in Zeref's red eyes quelled the the idea. He settles back down and continues to stare at her flustered face suck him off.

Her head sped up and she was jerking the half she couldn't suck with a twist. The pulsing got faster and faster and his rod throbbed more and more with each passing second.

"ZEREF-NEE!" Natsu bellow's as he gives on brutal thrust and buries his entire length down her throat, cumming harder than ever before.

Zeref's eyes bug out of her head and she feels his molten hot seed flow down her throat. The pleasure the simple act brought her was unimaginable. She hadn't even been touched yet but just servicing her brother brought her pleasure. She moans involetary and her eyes roll to the back of her head as rope after rope of his thick cum is shot down her throat.

Natsu continues to lightly thrust into Zeref's mouth untill his orgasm had died. He pulls out of her mouth and see's his hardness drentched in her saliva. She gasps when she is released and begins panting heavily.

"My Onii-chan tastes good~" She moans, flicking her tongue inside her mouth as to taste all of him.

Once she was sure nothing was left, she gets back onto the bed and engages another heated kiss with her brother. She could feel Natsu's tongue wrap around her own and the sloppy kiss had hardened his member once again.

"I want you." Natsu whispers huskily in Zeref's ear.

She moans and bites her lip, rising a bit to allow their sex to meet. Both release throaty moans on contact, the heated flesh calling for the other.

"Do you want to be ontop?" Natsu asks, his hands on her hips rocking her back and forth.

Zeref couldn't respond. The friction from the rubbing of their sex was too much, her sensitivity was high and she needed more.

"I-I-I want O-O-Onii-chan on top!" She calls, her face tainted with a blush.

With a low growl, Natsu pushes his Onee-chan onto her back and lines his member up with her soaking wet heat. "Are you sure?" He asks with a soft tone. Zeref nods with her eyes shut tight. She'd waited all her life for this moment and she'd have it no matter what. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath Natsu sends his length inside of his sister's heat, breaking her barrier and burrying all of him inside of her warm wet walls.

"ONII-CHAN'S PENIS~" Zeref screams as she feels Nats invade her.

Her walls tighten brutally around Natsu and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She had came.

"Shit!" Natsu hisses. The feeling of her clamping on him was almost too much but the reward of holding off kept it at bay.

He gently rocks his hips to keep himself calm. He so badly wanted to start pounding her but he wanted her okay to do so. After waiting a few minutes, he hears Zeref gasp loudly for breath and then erotic ragged breathing following. Her blush had not left her face and her eyes were glassy, showing nothing but love.

"Please... Onii-chan... Make love to me..." She says queitly, a beautiful smile making home on her face.

Natsu nods and takes in a shakey breath, pulling out untill only the tip remained then slamming back in.

"Ahhhhh~" Zeref moans, tongue lolling from her mouth.

Natsu grunts and begins to go faster and faster, lewd noises being produced from their intimate dance. She was tight around him and the slickenss of her juices gave him ultimate access to her most sacred place. He was fully pounding into his sister and he could feel the tip of his length breach her womb.

"Haa~ My Onii-chan~ My Onii-chan is inside his sister~" Zeref calls out erotically.

The feeling of her brother inside her was amazing **(A/N: Again, don't condone this ^/^)** , she molded perfectally around him and he felt the pefect size. She was her's and she would be for all eternity.

"Haahhhh~" Zeref yells when Natsu brushes his fingers against her stiffened nub. Noticing this, he smirks deviously and begins rubbing the bud to bring her closer to climax.

"Nooo~ Don't do that~ I'll go crazy~" Zeref moans erotically.

Her sensitivity increased ten fold and Natsu could feel the affects. She was tighenting around him greatly and her sex leaked like a fountain, a thick strand of it connecting them at the hips.

"Cum for me Onee-chan... Let me feel my sister cum on her brother's cock." Natsu whispers sexually, coaxing a moan/cry of pure bliss from the woman beneath him. His hips sped up untill they became nothing but a blur and with each thrust, her insides were more reluctant with letting him out.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Onii-chan~ I'm cumming! I'm cumming because of my Onii-chan's penis~" Zeref screams.

Her mouth was wide open and her tongue was fallen out, she clawed at Natsu's back and her legs were wrapped tight around his waist. She moaned loudly and called her brother's name over and over again, her end coming closer and closer.

"N-N-Natsu-nii~ I'm cumming~" Zeref cries out as her clamps down on his length, squirting all over the two's bodies.

Natsu stops in his tracks and gasps at the feeling. "Onee-chan!" He yells, his end almost happening. His breathing became heavy and he stilled all motions. Her walls pulsed around him and massaged him perfectly. His climax was still present but he wanted to end in a more primal position.

Zeref was still lost in euphoria and could only grip at Natsu to try to calm. Her breathing was slowly coming back to her and her vision was becoming clear again.

"Haa~ Ha~ Ha~ That was amazing Onii-chan~" Zeref pants out, kissing Natsu's neck.

He hums in response and pulls out making her whimper. "Get on you're hands and knees." He commands.

Zeref gasps at his tone but does as he asks, moving into position while putting her hair over her right shoulder.

"Please~ I want my Natsu-nii to fuck me~" Zeref calls, a shamefull smile on her blushing face.

Natsu growls and moves behind her, watching the thick flesh of her back side ripple as she moved back and forth.

"You're my Onee-chan. No one will ever have you. Just thinking of you with another man makes me pissed." He growls as her runs his hand along the smooth round flesh.

"I belong to you Onii-chan! No man will ever have me but you! Please, please me!" Zeref cries.

Without another word Natsu plunges into Zeref's depths once more and does not wait for her. He starts out at a berserk pace, slamming into his sister with such a force that she was pinned to the bed.

"Hyaaa~ Onii-chan's penis is tearing me apart!" Zeref screams with an erotic smile on her face.

Her breasts were being thrashed around due to Natsu's thrusts and her thick back side rippled with each mighty thurst. Thick slapping sounds filled the dark room and Zeref's essence stained the sheets below. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, the pleasure was overwhelming the woman and her vision was growing dark.

"Ahhh~ Onii-chan~ Don't play with them~ There too sensitive!" She echoes as Natsu leans over her and cups her full chest, kneading the globes of flesh with care.

"Ohhh~ Natsu-nii~ Keep making love to you're immoral sister! Please!" Zeref begs.

Climax was drawing near for both parties and sweat cascaded down their forms. The thick musk of sex filled the space and both were ready for the big finale.

"Z-Z-Zeref-nee! I-I-I'm close." Natsu warns, his speed increasing to that of in-human.

"Y-Y-Yes! I want it! I want Natsu-nii's cum inside!" Zeref pleas, meeting Natsu's thrusts with backwards ones of her own.

Natsu grits his teeth and tightens his hold on her waist. The lewd suction/squishing noieses seeming to be amplified.

"N-N-Natsu-nii~" Zeref warns.

With a grunt, Natsu gives her his all. Using all of his strength and power to fuck his precious Onee-chan.

"Fuck~ You're so deep~ My Onii-chan is in my womb~" Zeref moans.

No restraints, Natsu was giving it his all and the pay off was amazing. The facial expressions she's making, the noises their producing, the feelings their feeling. All were as of a result to their love.

"Hyaaaa~ Natsu-nii! Together!" Zeref begs, her body beginning to crumble and the coil at it's breaking point.

Natsu grunts. "Forever Nee-chan." He replies.

Snap.

"NATSUUUUUU-NIIIIIIII~" Zeref bellows as her climax hits her like a train, her sex spewing fluids onto the bed.

"Fuck! Onee-chan!" Natsu roars as he gives one last brutal slam and ends, painting his sister's insides white.

"Haaaa~ My Onii-chan came inside~" Zeref screams, throwing her head back with her tongue fallen from her mouth, saliva dripping down her form.

Both siblings stay in the other, the affects of thier orgasms prolonging contact. After a few moments, Zeref falls to her face and Natsu collaspses next to her. Both breathing heavily.

"Wow~ That was better that I dreamed it'd be..." Zeref says in bliss.

Natsu just responds with a tired chuckle and closes his eyes, his breathing evening out. "Were do you want you're mark?" He asks.

Zeref ponders. "On my neck... So everyone can see it." She says lazily.

Natsu smiles, moving over to spoon his sister and biting down on the right side of her neck. Zeref moans, her high sensitivity still present but soon a flowing heat pools inside her body. A euphoric feelng embedded itself in her heart and she could feel all of Natsu. It was nice.

He pulls away and eyes the mark. It was his magic seal but it was gold. The mark of the alpha. Smiling, he falls onto the bed, feeling Zeref crawl onto his chest.

Tomorrow the hunt would begin. He didn't know who he'd choose but he knew one thing for sure...

... He'd be hungry.

* * *

 **A/N: Done baby! I need to get the f***k out of here! Imma be late for work but you peeps needed an update. Hope it lived up to the hype, this story blew up! Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and faved. It really means alot. A big thank you to those who voted, and sorry if you wanted gen bends in this story but it won't happen. You guy's lost by 2 votes but heck, I'll make it up to you. There's a surprise 'girl' I'm adding. "Natsu is Awesome" helped with it and I hope it'll suffice. I now have a new Harem list, here it is!**

 **Harem Main:**

 **Alpha- Zeref**

 **Beta- Hisui**

 **Delta- Erza**

 **Charlie- Mira**

 **Harem-**

 **\- Mavis**

 **\- Zeira**

 **\- Kyouka**

 **\- Sayla**

 **\- Briar**

 **\- Mary**

 **\- Brandish**

 **\- Kagura**

 **\- Minerva**

 **\- Ultear**

 **Added to Harem:**

 **\- Ophiuchus**

 **\- *Secret***

 **\- Merudy**

 **\- Aries**

 **\- Cana**

 **\- Wendy**

 **\- Chelia**

 **\- Ur**

 **Now I'm gonna add those girls up top, cause I'm sure you don't mind ^_^. Sorry for any errors in the story but I need to GO! I'll fix 'em later!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Don't make me write about 12 year old Wendy and 15(?) year old Chelia! Let me make them older! If you want me to keep them their age I will but please for the love of everything holy don't make me! You're lucky I love you all! Ophiuchus is hot as hell! Can't believe I missed her but I skipped that shit filler arc tbh.**

 **FYI, I'll be re-writing my first ever fan-fic when my profiles birthday comes around. Hype!**

 **That's all people! Give me a fav, review, and a follow and go vote for the girl you want to see next. You have 1 week so hurry up! Don't know what I'll upload next but expect "The Fairy & The Raven" hopefully. I'm out! **

**The Weeknd new album hype! "Beauty Behind the Madness" XOTWOD!**

 **-David115**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening**

 **A/N: Ahhhh~ Hello! Yep, not dead! I'm back with the fucking long awaited third chapter of my biggest story! So fucking hyped for this! 300+ fav's and follow!? I'm not worthy! Lol, I thank all who support this story, thank you all for sticking with my horrible update schedule. Thank you all again and I hope hope hope! You enjoy this chapter. Lemon this chapter! Thought since I made you all wait so long I'd give you all a lemon. That and my co-creator "Natsu is Awesome" wanted one :)**

 **I've decided! Fem! Acnologia and Dimaria (spell that right?) will be joining and will bring the 'FINAL' harem to a whopping 24 girls. Natsu's gonna need help! I need help! Shout out to Kript for giving me some pointers on massive harems, he's the massive harem king and an awesome guy! Check him out if you haven't already! He's one of the best on the site!**

 **HEADS UP! I'm giving Natsu another man bun this chapter. Man buns are cool and I'm trying for one this year :)**

 **So that's pretty much it, hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be seeing you at the bottom. Love ya! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly... I would have killed Jellal already if I did...**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual acts such as incest and making royalty turn into a submissive mess! I don't condone any of it, so don't go blaming me for it. This is merely for enjoyment and if you don't like it then leave now. Hisui ain't gonna look like no Princess this chapter, I can tell you that T_T**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rule**

"Haha! Onee-chan look! I finally got my invitation to the King's castle for the party!" Natsu shouts happily, waving the invitation infront of Zeref's face.

"Okay okay, stop moving and let me see it Natus-nii." Zeref says, snatching the letter from his hands and reading it intently.

Your basic invitaion. Natsu got invited to a royal ball for all the nobility of Fiore, being the most heroric man in history and all. Natsu agreed to go and Zeref felt a bit of jealousy arise in her at the memory of how happy the Princess was.

At this party, she was most likely going to be there. Along with a few other women. He's just gonna be surrounded by many beautiful women who are all gonna want to jump his bones because honestly, what girl wouldn't jump his bones?

Theres going to be drinking and Natsu is more than likely going to be surrounded by a few drunken hussies who will try to take her man...

... this doesn't sound right...

"I'm going..." Zeref says in a voice that would make Satan himself run in fear.

Natsu pales at the tone of her voice and backs into the head board of the bed, his hands held out infront of him.

"Hahaha... Of course you are... Haha... Of course you are..."

Zeref's head snaps to look his way, making Natsu scream. "You weren't planning on taking another girl instead of me now were you!?" She shouts crazily, her eyes open wide in a creepy fashion.

Natsu began to cry, his whole body shaking and a cold sweat running down his form Her eyes bore into his soul, comanding him to answer her question and he new he'd crack. "I WAS GOING TO TAKE ERZA!" He confesses, bowing before his naked sister.

"WHY HER!" She demands, rushin over to the frightened man and picking him up by the collar.

Natsu stares in her red eyes and could feel jealousy and hatred pour out of them. He didn't know why he decided on Erza, she just came to mind.

"I don't know!" He cries, bringing his hands infront of him in a begging mannor.

What a man he was...

"Well she's not going, I am! GOT IT!?" She commands.

Natsu nods fiercly as she crashes her plump lips to his, totally dominating him. Natsu is shocked by her change in deminor but ingnores it, pushing his own passion to the kiss and laying her down to the bed. It was a couple hours past lunch and Natsu was dressed in a classy tuxedo, his hair being pulled back into another awesome man bun. His red eyes staring into his sisters. She was blushing and he could see she was losing her nerve. He smirks into the kiss and trails a finger down her pale body to tease her entrance.

"Haa~ Onii-chan~" She cries as she throws her head back.

Natsu chuckles. "Payback, my precious sister..." He whispers with an edges, wiggling his ring finger into her crying slit.

She clung to his back in a dear attempt to keep herself sane. She was feeling an orgasm approaching and she knew it'd be here quick if she didn't do something.

"O-Onii-chan~" She calls, her face blushing.

Natsu shakes his head. "This is all for you Onee-chan... Your pleasure over mine..." He mutters hotly. Kissing her tender neck. Right were her mating mark was.

"Ahhh~" She screams on contact, the sensitivety of the spot making her cum. Spraying herself on Natsu's hand.

He chuckles darkly and smears her essence on her abdoman, crawling down and sucking at her skin. She writhes beneath him as he licks and sucks at her cum covered skin, taking her to euphoria once more.

Once done, he gives a final kiss to her core and rises to meet her lips. Zeref's tongue immediately delving into his mouth, tasting herself on her brothers tongue.

"What a little slut I've turned you into..." Natsu whispers, pulling back into her neck.

Zeref whimpers, Natsu kissing at her neck. "Only f-for you!" She cries as Natsu bites down on her mark.

"Only me..." He confirms, kissing her lips with a certain tenderness. "Get yourself all girled up... I'm about to show you off to the entire world..." Natsu whispers holtly, his eyes darkening.

"Hai."

* * *

 _1 Hour Later:_

"H-How d-does this look, N-Natsu-nii?" Zeref questions shyly, looking away from her brother with a massive blush of embarrassment.

The woman was wearing an elegant tight white dress. It was strapless **(A/N: I'm no expert on womens fashion so this is all pretty basic. My girlfriend helped but still, pretty basic. Sorry!)** and went down a little above her ankles. The dress itself was very soft to the touch and conformed around every curve in her body with such grace that she was glowing with gentility. Matching white high heels were on her feet and her nails were painted the color. Her hair was left straight, shining brightly. Her mating mark stood proudly and would certainly be the captor of conversation.

The color white chosen to represent her innocence and purity even though she was the farthest thing from the two.

Natsu took in her form and couldn't help the pride that swelled in his heart at the perfection of his mate. She was everything a women embodied and more. She was his and she would be for all of eternity.

"You're perfect... Everything I desrire... Everything I don't deserve..." Natsu mutter quietly. His eyes scanning her perfect figure.

Zeref blushes even more but at her brothers words becomes more confident. She stands taller and looks into her brothers eyes. "I-I'm glad... I'd only ever want to be noticed by you Natsu-nii." She says with love.

The man smiles softly at her. "I love you... Zeref-nee..."

* * *

 _The Castle Entrance:_

It didn't take long to arrive in Crocus, they were escorted by a royal carage and guard to the part and already were in the castle. The party about to begin.

"Names?" A royal guard questions at the castles entrance.

Natsu smirks, his eyes beginning to glow. "Natsu Dragneel..." He mutters.

The guard immediately stands straight and salutes the man, his whole body trembling. "O-Of course! My appologies Mr. Dragneel! Please, forgive me!" He shouts, sweat rolling down his face.

Again, Natsu smirks. He had so much power at his disposal and he definetly was enjoying having it. He was a hero throughout Ishgar and was formaly recognized as the strongest mage on the continent. He was enjoying all the luxuries that came with it.

"It's fine man, just coming to enjoy the party. Don't sweat it!" Natsu says cheerily, his bubbly personality making the guard feel a bit better.

"O-Okay. Enjoy the party Sir. May I ask who your date is?" The guards daringly asks, getting a bit too comfortable.

Natsu takes a long pause, a red aura leeching out of him. His eyes deepen and glow brighter. Fire seeming to dance inside the slits of them. He looks towards the now sweating guard and smirks evily.

"Mrs. Dragneel..." He says darkly.

The man again stands to attention and salutes Natsu. "HAI!" He shouts.

A blushing Zeref grabs onto Natsu's arm and both walk into the castle, the night just beginning for the two.

* * *

 _The Ball:_

"Wow, this place is great!" Natsu says happily.

Zeref simply stared in awe at the scenery she was witnessing. The room was massive, an elegant royal theme throughout, reds, blues, whites, and yellows scattering color along the room. Tables of foods, drinks, and everything in between lines the walls and many a servant stood ready to serve. Many nobles and royalty moved about the room and she could make out Hisui at the center with her father. She frowns at seeing the woman, she'd need to watch Natsu around her.

"Let's go say hi to Toma! He's missed me I bet!" Natsu says, pulling Zeref towards the King of Fiore.

 _With Toma and Hisui:_

"So, you're still not ready to be married? There are plenty of fine young men at this pary, why don't you see if any peak you're interst?" Toma suggests.

He's been waitng for an heir to his throne for some time and he was beginning to wonder why Hisui was so against being married, let alone being with another man.

Hisui sighs. "I'm just not interested in those men. I have a man in mind but I doubt he'd even notice me." She says sadly, playing with the end of her elegant white dress **(A/N: The one she wore during the GMG... What?! I'm lazy!)**.

"You're the Princess of Fiore, what man wouldn't notice you? Who is this man?" The short man asks.

Hisui blushes. "H-He's N-N-"

"TOMA!" A shout from the left interupts the Princess and both look on in awe at the duo making their way to them.

"Haha! Natsu my boy! How have you been?" Toma shouts happily, grabbing Natsu's hand and giving it an excited shake, Natsu kneeling down to his level.

Natsu grins at the man. "It's been good! Having all this power has been pretty cool and I like what you've done with the place!" He says cheerily, his eyes scanning the beautiful room once more.

"Haha! I'm glad! You're the most popular man in Fiore. You also have a power almost as great as mine, I'm glad you don't abuse it." He says with a warm smile.

"Tch. Only an arrogant person would. Hospitality and respect aren't something to be taken lightly. I'm just glad I could do my country a favor." The pinkette replies.

"H-Hi N-Natsu-kun." Hisui says shyly, not being able to make eye contact with the man.

Natsu looks Hisui's way and feels his mouth water at the glorious sight. He's forgotten how beautiful she was. That tight white dress, showing off every curve in her body. Her beautiful jade colored hair that was wavy but kept a radiant glow. Her deep green eyes that made him feel lost. Everything on this woman was perfect and he could feel a burning desire for the woman begin to take hold of his mind.

His eyes begin to glow red once more, signaling a new mate. He smirks sexily and goes to the Princess, taking her in his arms.

"It's been to long... Hime-sama..." He whispers, his hot breath attacking her neck.

The jade haired woman bites the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from crying out. He felt so good!

"Hmmm. What about Natsu? He'd make a good husband and heir." Toma says off hand, a grin on his face.

Hisui sputters, pushing Natsu away with a steaming face. Natsu just grinning.

"AHEM!" Zeref scoffs.

Natsu chuckles. "Oh! Toma, Hisui. This is my wife, meet Mrs. Dragneel!" He says happily, Zeref looking at him in shock. When did they get married!?

Toma's eyes light up while Hisui's darken.

Both take in the woman and while one wouldn't admit it, she was stunning. A perfect example of female beauty. Her dress, although simple, made her stand out from the crowd. Her long flowing jet black hair framed her body gorgeously and her red eyes added a mysterious feel to her already elegant character.

"Marvelous! Simply beautiful! She's a beauty Natsu! It's very nice to meet you!" Toma shouts, grabbing her hand and shaking it swiftly. "You sure have amazing taste in women Natsu, I remember back in my day I was quite the lady killer." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu laughs. "Haha, I bet you still got it old man!" He cheers.

"Ha, I bet I do... Well, I'm going to go mingle. It was nice to meet you my lady. Enjoy the party and Hisui! Remember what I said!" Toma leaving to converse with others.

"So...? You're 'Natsu-kun's' wife..?." Hisui says darkly, a menacing aura radiating off of her.

Zeref matches her aura and locks eyes with the jade haired Princess. "That's right... 'I'm' his wife and 'mate'. Nice to meet you Hime~" Zeref growls, grabbing her hand and giving it a fierce shake.

A cold sweat was beginning to roll down Natsu's form as he watched the two. Lightning was cracking between the two and a aura as cold as the grave enveloped the room.

"So~ Hisui, It was nice seeing you again but I feel like dancing! I'll talk to you later!" Natsu says nerveously, grabbing Zeref's arm and pulling her to the main floor.

"Wait!" Hisui shouts.

Natsu lets go of Zeref and turns to looks at Hisui, her lips making contact with his left cheek. A blush coming to his face. He puts a hand over the spot and looks at Hisui with a shocked look.

"Please... don't leave without saying goodbye." Hisui says quietly, a blush also on her face. Her eyes on the floor.

Natsu smiles softly at the girl and goes over to hug her. "Of course. I won't be leaving for awhile. I'll hang out with you later on tonight." Natsu assures, rubbing her back.

 _"THAT WHORE!"_

Hisui smiles, looking fondly into Natsu's eyes. "Thank you..." She whispers.

"LETS GO!" Zeref yells, dragging a grinning, waving Natsu away.

The aura around Hisui drops again. She was hoping that would have work. It was for a second but the bitch just had to get in the way. It looked like she'd have to try harder.

"I need a drink..."

* * *

 _With Natsu and Zeref:_

The music at the ball was very appealing.

Violins, flutes, harps, any elegant sounding instrument was here and they offered a feel of utter happiness. The sounds of the intruments compelled people to dance, happiness radiating all over the room. People danced within the main hall and Natsu and Zeref were currently getting a glass of wine. Zeref still being ticked off about Hiusi.

"Why you so mad? You knew it was gonna be like this?" Natsu asks, taking a sip of his wine.

Zeref huffs. "I thought I'd have a little more time with you by myself." She says.

Natsu sighs. "I can't control it Nee-chan. I'm sorry it has to be this way." He replies sadly.

The black haired beauty also sighs and hugs Natsu tight. "I'm just being jealous. I'll get over it. I'm sorry for making you feel sad." She whispers.

Natsu rubs the top of her head and gives her forehead a lingering kiss. "I promise you'll all feel the same amount of love."

"I know we will." She whispers.

* * *

 _2 Hours Into The Party:_

As the night goes on the pair mingled with the crowds, Zeref being a very popular topic. She's never been seen or heard of until now and everyone knew her as Mrs. Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel's wife. While many women were envious of the woman, the latter were happy for the couple, happy that the Savior of Earthland had a woman.

Hisui on the other hand was a jealous wreck. She sat atop her throne and drank her angers away, on her third bottle of wine. She looked on in rage as Natsu and Zeref danced, laughed, and got all the attention at the party. She wasn't an attention seeker, no. It was the fact that Natsu's wife was getting all the attention and she wasn't in her place as Natsu's wife.

"ANOTHER GLASS!" Hisui shouts, red in the face as a sign of her intoxication.

A woman nervously walks towards the drunken Princess and pours her another glass.

"A-Anything else H-Hime?" The woman questions.

Hisui grunts. "No, that'll be all..." She mutters, taking a massive gulp of the drink.

The servant bows and goes to do other things, Hisui's emotions raging. Natsu and Zeref were currently talking to Toma and a few other nobles, mostly women, and were looking to be having a good time. They were laughing and just enjoying the party as they should.

 _"Tch. What makes her so special? She looks pretty basic to me... It must be those fake boobs and butt, no way those are real."_ Hisui thinks, her mind trying to figure out why Natsu got with her. _"That dress isn't even that nice, how's she getting all these compliments? Looks like something from a trash can if you ask me."_ Oh what jealousy and alcohol does to a person.

She gulps down the last of her wine and sets the glass down, it falling to the floor.

"Woah there, be careful Hime." Arcadios says. Catching the glass before it shattered on the floor, placing it on a near by table.

Hisui looks up at her guard and gives him a forced smile. "Thanks~" She slurs.

"Hime...? Are you drunk?"

".."

".."

"Maybe~" She slurs again, a smile coming to her face.

Arcadios face palms, this woman could not handle her alcohol and when she did drink she was a hassle. She was obnoxious, childish, and just plain pouty. He wasn't looking foward to this. "What made you drink? You only do it when you're angry or sad. What's going on Hime?" He asks.

Hisui scoff, pointing into the crowd. "THAT~" She yells, anger coming to her face. "ANOTHER GLASS!"

Again, the same sevant comes to serve another glass while Arcadios scans the crowd for what Hisui pointed at.

"LEAVE THE BOTTLE!"

"HAI, HIME!"

The knight sighs again and finally finds what Hisui pointed at. "You're talking about Mrs. Dragneel? Sir Natsu's wife?" He questions, looking at the pouting Princess.

"Mhm!" She nods, taking a massive swig from the bottle of wine.

"I think you've had eno-"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

 _"Fuck my life..."_

* * *

 _With Zeref and Natsu:_

"Haha! I say, you really are a riot at these parties Sir Natsu. We need to associate more. I have a private winery with the finest wines in Fiore. You should come by some time." A noble man says, an arm wrapped around Natsu's shoulders.

"For sure, I've alway wanted to go to one of those. Heard yours was awesome!" Natsu says, a redness on his face. He was drunk. "That bottle you gave me earlier was crazy!" He slurs, swaying from side to side.

Zeref was giggling at the antics of her brother and felt a happiness wash over her. She was looking foward to a great life with her brother and all their other mates, but alas. All good things come to an end and this wonderful night was no exception.

"Natsu..." Zeref whispers softly, catching his attention.

He looks her way and see's her smiling sadly at him, her soft eyes telling him something. His face softens also, he knew what time it was. "I'll be back man, need to talk to the Mrs." Natsu tells his new friend.

The man nods and drunkenly sways over to his wife, a smile on his face.

Natsu then goes to his sister, grabbing her delicate hand and leading her to the gates of the castle, Hisui watching in anger and Arcadios silently praying that he came back.

 _The Castle Entrance:_

"Do you really have to go?" Natsu says quietly, hugging his sister tight.

Zeref nods into his chest, tears in her eyes. "I need to finish things in Alvarez Natsu-nii... I'm sorry I have to leave... I don't want to but this is important... Please don't be mad..." She whispers, her tears falling from her eyes.

Natsu looks down at his sister and wipes her tears away, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. "I'm not mad, just sad. I just wish you'd tell me what you're doing... I'm worried for you Zeref-nee."

"I'l tell you but when its finished. It'll change our lives forever Natsu-nii. Its not dangerous... It'll just take time." She says quietly.

"How much time?" Natsu questions.

Zeref looks away from Natsu, more tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't know..."

The two stay silent for a time, nothing to be said or done. Zeref needed to do this and Natsu would support her no matter what. She was his alpha, his mate, his sister. He'd be there for her forever. Whatever she needed to do he'd support it. That's just how much he loved her.

Natsu grabs Zeref's face and crashes his lips to her in a passionate goodbye kiss, tears falling from his eyes as well. Zeref's eyes widen in shock at the ferocity and passion of the kiss but soon felt her eyes flutter shut, draping her arms around his shoulders.

The moon sparkled in the background of the two, the stars dancing in the sky. The night called to the two and was seemed to set up just for this occasion, just for this one night.

After a moment, Natsu pulls away from the kiss and stares deeply into Zeref's eyes. "Hurry up and come back to me... I need you..." He whispers, stroking her golden mating mark.

Zeref smiles and nods her head. "I'll be back as soon as I can... In the mean time, make Hisui happy..." She mutters, giving Natsu one last peck on the lips.

She gives Natsu one last squeeze and backs away from him, beginning to glow. "I love you Natsu..." She says.

"I love you too, Zeref..."

With the final conformation and a smile she fades into the night, her journey in Alvarez beginning and Natsu's journey with Hisui also beginning.

He sighs and leans againt a wall, running a hand along his face. "I remember all of our previous time together Onee-chan. You have no idea how thankful I am to you, to all you've done for me... You're the reason I still breath, the reason I have happiness in this world... Without you, without you're love, I would have died all those years ago... I promise, when you return... I'll make every one of you're dreams come true... You're my alpha, my Queen, my life... Make it back safe... My love."

He then chuckles, looking back into the castle. "It's just you and me tonight, lets see if I can still charm a lady." He says, walking back into the ball with a dark look in his eyes.

"I want my beta..."

* * *

 _Unknown Section of the Castle:_

"Remind me, why are we here?" A sweet angelic voice asks, creeping in the darkness of a section of the castle with another.

"I told you, I heard he was here and I need to make sure nothing lewd happens." The other voice lies, a red shadow being caught on one of the walls.

"You just want to watch again, don't you? They were going at it all night." The first voice comments, seeing through her partenrs lies.

"S-Shut up! You were watching too!" The second accues.

"Haha. I did more than watch."

"Y-Your sick!"

"Oh please, I heard and saw you too. Might want to get that mole checked out."

"I did no suc-mmphh."

"Shhh. Someones coming... Remember the mission..."

A guard was walking through the castle on his regular rounds. He thought he heard a voice and is currently checking it out, lantern in hand.

"Anyone there?"

No answer.

"I know I heard someone, come out!"

Silence.

"Alright, I'm getting bac-"

 ***BONK***

"AHHHH~"

Darkness.

"Lets find Natsu..."

* * *

 _With Hisui:_

"That meany! Leaving without saying goodbye! All men suck!" Hisui rants, furious that Natsu left without saying goodbye.

Arcadios was sweating buckets and didn't know what to do. He knew Hisui was about to lose her shit and he did not want to be around when it happened.

"Pst. Go look for you know who!" He whispers frantically to another guard.

"I don't know where he is!" The guard whispers back.

"Find him before the Princess loses it!"

The guards eyes widen. "S-She-she isn't drunk is she?" He asks in a scared tone.

Arcadios nods. "Yes, now go fi-"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" The guard yells, leaving in a trail of dust.

"COWARD!" Arcadios yells.

"WHERE IS NATSU!" Hisui yells at Arcadios.

"I-I'm sure he's-"

 ***BONK***

"Find him!"

"Oww~ Why'd you hit me with that bottle!" Arcadios yells, rubbing at his head.

Hisui turns away with a huff, wine bottle in hand. "I did no such thing." She says.

The knight grumbles some curses under his breath and leaves to go find the pink haired savior. "Where would you go..." He says.

"Ahem~" Comes a voice on a microphone. Catching the attention of the party.

All the party look towards the voice and see a magnificent sight. Natsu Dragneel stood atop the stage, the musicians all moving to the side to give him room. He was dressed in a nice tuxedo and had a red rose corsage on his jacket, his hair being pulled back into an awesomely sexy man bun. His red eyes shone brightly and the were staring at a flustered Princess.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY!" The noble from before drunkely yells.

Natsu grins at the man. "Hell yeah!" He shouts back. "I hope you don't mind Toma, I just want to do something special for Hisui." He adds, looking towards the King.

Said man smiles. "I don't see why not. The floor is all yours." He says, clapping for the man as well as many others.

"Thanks. Well, I guess this is a speech of sorts. Not really good with these types of thing but I feel Hisui needs to hear this. There is so many things she doens't know, I want to shine a light on this and I hope she'll hear me out." Natsu says, his soft voice traveling to Hisui and captivating her being.

Hisui watches in shock as Natsu calls to her. She knew he was calling to her and only her, his voice wrapping her in warmth and a comforting feeling flowing in her gut. She felt a giddy feeling as Natsu gazed at her and she could see but one emotion behind his red eyes...

Love.

"Natsu..." She whispers.

He gazes softly at her and smiles, a sincerity in his look. "It's just you and me tonight... Hime..."

The light in the room dims and Natsu's red eyes stand from the crowd, a seductive red aura falling all around him, captivating the audience. Especially his jade haired Beta.

"As you all know, I'm a dragon slayer. With that comes many positives. Power, stanima, enhanced hearing, and many other things." As he spoke, the crowd straining to hear his melodic voice, all listening intently to his words and Hisui gazing tearily at the pinkette.

"Dragon Slayers are very romantic creatures, our love is one of a true to life Fairy Tail. We love once in a life time, we cherish our love for as long as we draw breath, we protect and comfort out love and for me. For me ,I know you, Hisui E. Fiore... I know you are my mate..."

A collective gasp sounds through the halls, a cry from Hisui as he reveals his truth to her. Everyone knew of Hisui's resentment to being married, being single for so long. Was she saving herself for Natsu all this time? The revelation epecially shocks Hisui.

As soon as she saw Natsu with his wife, all hope of ever being with the man was throw out the window. That's why she took to drinking this night, drowning her sorrows in the comfort of intoxication. The dazling look in Natsu's eyes however assured her that she had a place in his heart and she could feel her own begin to melt.

"As the new Fire Dragon King, it's my job to ensure an heir. That is why I must take multiple mates. I want you to know that you'll always have a place in my heart. No matter what happens, no matter what the future brings us, always remember Hisui... You'll always have a piece of my heart..."

Hisui sobs grew louder as his soft words reached her. The truth, passion, and love in them swelled her heart with joy. She wasn't prepared for the little bit that came next.

Natsu eyes seem to darken, a softer expression taking his face. He keeps his eyes on his Beta and puts every bit of passion into his next words. A tenderness of his palate reaching Hisui.

"I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away... I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away... I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay."

Hisui was left in a state of pure and utter happiness. Tears falling heavily from her eyes and her heart crying out for the man who's just showed her such love.

How?

How could he show her so much love, so much passion in just a few words? At this moment she didn't care about sharing Natsu with his wife, no.

All that mattered was Natsu. Not that woman, not her father, no. Only Natsu.

And she'd have him tonight.

No matter the cost, no matter the affect.

She'd have her dragon.

"Natsu..." She whimpers.

Natsu was flustered greatly and could only smile and the sobbing Princess. He still had it and he was glad Hisui was able to feel his love for her. It was quick, yes. But for a dragon slayer, one gaze, one touch is all that is needed to know if this is love.

For Natsu...

... It most certainly was.

 ***CHEERS***

The crowd roars in favor of Natsu's words, of his passion. All felt the emotion from his voice and all knew that some chemistry was between the two. Soft gazes as well as kind words flooded to the duo and an idea of the next King of Fiore came into the minds of many a person. Most knew of Mrs. Dragneel but then again, everyone at the party now knew of his dragon side.

The hunger for women, his mates.

Natsu in reality didn't even have to say that information, a certain Fairy Tail bartender giving the information to a certain 'cool' individual and news about the Savior of Earthland spreads fast.

As the duo continues to stare into the others eyes, they feel their emotions for the other begin to harden and surface even further. The calling to the other was growing stronger and their need was rising fast.

It gets to Natsu first.

He walks from the stage and to the awe struck Princess, the woman falling to his arms as he nears.

"That was so beautiful... Thank you... Natsu..." Hisui cries, tears of joy spilling from her eyes and a surreal smile making home on her face.

Natsu smiles, nuzzling the top of her hair. "I'd do anything for any of my mates... I'm sure you know of my heritage... I'm a dragon, as well as a demon... The search for my mates began yesterday and I know... You're my beta..." He whispers, his heart yearning for the woman.

Hisui wasn't shocked by the revalation but of being labeled as his Beta. She knew not what that meant but as she heard it, a unknown sense of relief passed through her. All the way down into her soul, his love was taking her entire being.

She looks up to meet his glowing red eyes and feels her bottom lip begin to quiver, these emotions overwhelming her.

"What-what do you mean...? I-I'm you're b-beta?" She shakily asks, her mind not reeling.

He nods. "The beta of my harem; my family... You're the second in command behind my alpha... You're also my second mate..."

Harem?

"Y-You're going to have a harem?" She asks queitly.

"Yeah... I don't know how many women will be apart of it but yes, I will have a harem." He replies almost silently, the people around them fading, leaving them in the others comfort.

"I... I know it's a lot to ask of a woman, sharing one man with an unknown number of women but it's out of my control... I-I understand if you don't want to be apart of it... I wouldn't want to put you in that position... Just know... I love you Hime... I feel it in my heart-in my soul... I know I love you... Hisui E. Fiore..." He finishes, gazing into her forest green eyes.

Shock once more takes Hisui.

He loved her...

... The three words she's wanted to hear from the man had finally been said and an overwhelming happiness swells within her heart. She didn't care that she'd have to share Natsu with other women, no. All she cared about was feeling his love each and everyday, to feel his warmth, to hear his voice, and to know he loves her.

That's all she's ever wanted.

"NATSU!" She screams, tackling him to the floor and planting a loving kiss on his awaiting lips.

Natsu's eyes widen at her actions but he kisses back despite it, his hands wraping around her waist while her's go to his hair.

The two kiss passionatly, their feelings flowing in their actions. The love the two felt for one another grew in that short time and the connection of Dragon and Mate began to forge.

King Toma watches the two softly, the entire party following. Young love brewing right before them. The tenderness of the moment, the amount of love in the two's eyes, all brought warm smiles to their faces and all knew this was a relationship that would last throughout time.

 _"I'm glad you've finally found you're Prince my daughter... May you all live in peace and harmony from this day forward..."_ Toma thinks happily, a teary smile taking his face.

The two pull away from the loving kiss, Hisui blushing but smiling shyly at her dragon, Natsu gazing softly into her warm eyes. He knew he had his beta and he'd never be letting her go.

"Natsu..." Hisui whipsers queitly, as so he was the only one to hear her.

He tilts his head to the side, the Princess's blush darkening.

"Take me..."

She wanted Natsu right now.

She wasn't afraid, she knew Natsu would be with her always so she had nothing to fear. He wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't betray her, he would never stop loving her. She needed him just as much as he needed her. She wants nothing more than to be taken by the man she loves, becoming his for all eternity.

She was ready.

Natsu's throat goes dry as she gives herself to him, his eyes darkening and his inner flames being stroked by her request.

"Are you sure Hime... If we do... There's no going back..." He whispers, cupping her cheek.

Hisui nods. "You're all I've ever wanted... I want-no I need you... I want to be yours forever... Please... Have me, my King..." In her words her fate was sealed, the mark of the beta forever being worn on her skin.

Without a word, he rises from the floor. The Princess being carried in his arms.

"Where to Hime?" He asks lowly, sending a shiver down Hisui's spine.

"My room, I'll tell you the way..." She whispers, a heavy blush on her face.

He nods and begins to walk from the ball room, soft eyes gazing into his back. He'd have his beta by the nights end.

"Natsu..." Toma call, the dragon slayer turing his head slightly to see the short man. "You have my blessing... Take care of her..." He says, a smile on his face.

Natsu grins, nodding his head. "With my life... Thank you... Toma..."

Disappearing into the night, his mate in his arms.

* * *

 _Hisui's Room:_

Natsu arrives at Hisui's lavish room and gently settles her down on her canopy bed. Her choice of bed spread was all white, a true symbol to her innocence. Her walls were painted the same green as her hair and a golden chandileer hung from her roof, her massive window's being covered by black curtains.

The dragon slayer climbs over the blushing Princess and cages her head in his arms, his eyes devouring her.

"Are you sure..." He asks one final time, his restraint running out.

She nods. "Please... Have me..."

With the final comformation, Natsu desends unto her lips and captures them. Passion dripping from his lips.

Hisui moans into his mouth as his lustful kiss makes her tremble, her hands clinging to his back. Her legs were spread to allow him reign over her body and she could feel his warmth begin to envelope her in a sheet of comfort.

"Mmmm~" She squeals as Natsu's tongue works his way into her mouth, licking at everything it could.

The Princess furrows her eyebrows, having no idea what to do. Natsu's tongue was completly dominating her and her own tongue had no idea what to do and awkwardly poked at his tongue.

Natsu chuckles into her mouth and pulls away, saliva following his retreat. "You've never done something like this before, have you?" He asks.

Hisui blushes in embarrassment, looking away shyly. "No..."

A demonic smile makes it's way to Natsu's face, his eyes glowing even brighter.

"Excellent..."

"Haaa~" Hisui cries in suprise as Natsu latches onto her neck, a foreign feeling settling in her core as well as her gut. Her hands shoot to Natsu's hair and she tilts her head to the side as to give Natsu more access to her sweet flesh.

"You taste like apples..." Natsu whispers hotly, sucking wetly at her neck.

Hisui bites her bottom lip and simply trembles at Natsu's ministrations, her whole body not knowing how to react.

"Relax my love... Just let you're body take control... Do what feel's right... I'm right here..." Natsu whispers into her ear, licking the shell of it.

Hisui nods shakily, her whole body writhing.

She brings her hands to Natsu chest and begins fumbling with the buttons, finally deciding to rip them apart and run her hands along Natsu's warm chest.

The dragon slayer chuckles. "Someone's excited." He says.

"Ugh~" Hisui moans as Natsu's hands cup her breasts, rolling the orbs softly.

"So damn soft..." He whispers, digging his fingers into the delicate flesh.

Hisui hisses at the sensation but basks in the pleasurable feeling of having her breats fondled. She'd never felt anything like this, never being one to masturbate but she was loving the feelings.

"N-Natsu~ I-I feel so good~" She whimpers, shivering as Natsu chuckles.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." He replies, pushing the fabric of her dress down to reveal her white bra. "Won't be needing this..." Burning her bra with his fire and gazing in hunger at her naked chest.

Hisui 'eeps' cutely as her chest is exposed to her love and her arms shoot to cover her breasts, blush on her face.

"D-Don't stare..." She whispers shyly, her body squirming.

Natsu releases a throaty groan and drops his head into the crook of her neck, his hands rubbing at her sides.

"You're killing me Hime... You're beautiful... All of you is... You don't need to hide from me... Just let go..." He groans, lightly grinding his groan on Hisui's heat.

The Princess whimpers at the friction but just couldn't drop her arms, she felt so self conscious at the moment. For whatever reason, she was comparing herself to Natsu's wife. She knew she couldn't match up to that body so she was too embarrassed to show herself to Natsu.

"I-I can't." She mutters, her eyes beginning to glass.

Natsu simply growls, rising to meet her hazed eyes. "You're perfect, Hisui... Don't compare yourself to anyone... I know that's what's keeping you. I will never compare you to any of my mates, you're all special to me in you're own ways... Please, realize that." He says lovingly, a hand cupping her cheek.

Hisui feels a tear stray from her eye but as soon as it came Natsu's thumb brushed it away, his eyes showing her the truth behind her words. Her eyes beckon him to descend on her lips and he does, her arms leaving her breasts and wraping around his warm frame.

"Follow my lead." Natsu says quickly, pulling away only for a moment before delving back into Hisui's mouth making her squeal.

His tongue again finds her's and begins to poke at it, coaxing her to join him. Hisui's eyebrows furrow but she follow's Natsu's words and begins to follow him, poking back at his tongue with her own.

Natsu smirks, beginning to swirl his tongue around her's making the girl moan. He was suprised at how fast she was learning, copying his movements and using them.

Their tongues swirled, flicked, and rubbed at one anothers. Saliva leaking from the sloppy kiss. It fell to Hisui's body and trailed down her lithe frame, Natsu's hands traveling down her body once more. Cupping her bare chest.

"Ah~ You're hands~" Hisui cries, her eyes shooting open in a spectacular show of pleasure.

The simple feeling of Natsu's warm, bare hands cupping her chest formed a coil in her stomach and she could feel the tension building at a fast rate.

"So sensitive, Hime? What would happen if my tongue found you're flesh?" Natsu whispers darkly, making the poor virgin squrim.

He chuckles and rises to meet her pale breasts, her peak tips calling to his attention. Her breasts were perky and soft to his touch. Round and maliable. Only his or his mates hands would know the feeling of her body, no man would dare to try and taint what belongs to him.

"Fuck~" Hisui curses as Natsu drags his tongue across one of her rosey peak, her taste intoxicating him.

His tongue lashes out against her flesh, tasting all that was offered to him. The Princess writhing and moaning beneath him.

"NO~ Don't suck on them~" She savagly screams, her tongue falling from her mouth.

Natsu greedily sucks at her nipple, rolling the unoccupied one with his hand, his mouth finding her taste simply addicting. He could feel her nipple hardening in his mouth and it prided him in the screams he was making the woman produce.

Hisui clung to Natsu's head as he suckled at her breasts, her mouth wide open in a scream. She wasn't at all worried about being caught, these feeling of pleasure were clouding her mind and all that mattered to the woman was what Natsu was doing to her body.

Her legs move to wrap around Natsu's waist and pick up a mind of their own. She begins to heavily grind on his erection, crying out as the thin fabric of her panties is battered by his massive bulge.

Natsu grunts at her grinding and moves to the other nipple, offering the same treatment.

The two continue in this routine for a little while before Hisui's arousal overwhelms Natsu and he moves down to have a taste.

He stops from her breasts, giving each nipple one last wet kiss. He then begins to descend on the ragged breathed Princess, stopping to tear the dress from her body. Making the woman moan. Once settled between her thighs, Natsu beginng toying with the hem of her panties, rubbing his nose along her clothed slit and inhaling deeply.

"You smell so fucking good down here..." He whispers, causing Hisui to moan.

"W-What are you going to do down there?" She questions innocently, her eyes wide in anxiousness.

Natsu groans at her facial expression as well as her innocence.

This was so fucking hot.

"I'm gonna eat you..." He replies, his tongue tracing the edge of the fabric covering her slit.

Hisui's eyes widen in shock and another blush takes her face. "Y-You're going to put you're tongue d-down there!?" She questions.

Natsu nods and takes another breath of her sweet aroma, his eyes hazing. "Can I?" He asks deeply, Hisui chewing on her bottom lip.

"Mhm." She nods shyly, her eyes staring intently at Natsu's actions.

He groans at the way she was looking at him and gently begins sliding her white panties down her legs, letting them dangle off one of her dainty feet.

He tilts his head to the side as he eyes her exposed sex, never encountering one like this. "You don't shave?" He asks curiously. **(A/N: I just did that! It happens, real life bruh! xD)**

"Kya~ Don't say it like that~" She squeals, her hands over her face in embarrassment. The one time she decides to not shave for awhile had to be when she was going to have her first. She'd never be able to live this one down.

Natsu chuckles and gives her soaking sex a quick kiss, making the Princess' back arch. "It's just I've never seen hair around one before, looks pretty good on you though. Lets see how it tastes." His mouth going in for a taste of her nectar.

"NATSU~ UGH~ FUCK~" Hiusi screams as Natsu licks up and down her sensitive slit, tracing her nether lips with his tongue.

Her taste was very different than Zeref's, it sat differently on his pallet but her loved it all the same.

"Ngh~ Natsu~" Hisui cries, Natsu teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue.

He could feel her arousal pour out of her like a stream, her juices coating his tongue in her essense. Hisui was thrashing about on the bed, her hands fisting the sheets and her whole body trembling. She didn't know what to do.

"Haaaa~ Your tongue is inside~" She moans out, her eyes open wide and a wet smile on her face.

Natsu's tongue lashed out at her pink flesh, tracing the softness with tenderness and suckling at all that was offered to him. Her core trembled in his embrace and her sounds intoxicated him to the point where he turned drunk.

"Oh~ Right there~ It feels so good~" Hisui calls, her face tainted in a blush.

Natsu takes note and rubs the spot his his tongue, his hands fondling her thighs.

Hisui's head was planted firmly on the bed and her eyes just wouldn't close. The amazing feeling of her most intimate place being rubbed by Natsu's tongue was too much, casuing her tongue as well as saliva to fall from her mouth.

"Does it feel good Hime~" Natsu whispers, eyeing Hisui with a single finger gliding in and out of her nether lips. Her essense dripping off his face.

"Ah~ I-It does~ P-Please~ Haaaa~ D-Don't stop~" She begs, her eyes staring into his, pleading with him to make her cum.

He chuckles as he sees this, blowing hot air into her opening making her scream. "Has my Hime never came before?" He asks lowly, loving the way she squirmed.

"H-Hai~" She moans, his tongue rubbing at her clit.

"Haha... Then enjoy this..."

Natsu pulls his finger from her sex, sticking it in her open mouth.

"Mmmmm~" She moans in bliss, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the embarrassing action.

His tongue takes his fingers place and he resumes his attack, feeling her muscles restricting around his organ. It wiggled faster and harder, going as deep as it could go. Hisui's hips also began to thrust to his face, her hands digging into his pink hair and smothering his face to her sex.

"S-Shit~ S-Somethings coming~ N-Natsu-kun~" Hisui yells, her hips moving frantically to his face. A coil tightening to the extreme in her stomach.

She was breaking.

"Ngh~ I-It feels g-g-good~" She screams, her head thrown back in a savage smile. His tongue touching her g-spot and snapping the coil that was tightening in her stomach.

She was broken

"NATSUUUUUUU~" She bellow's. Spraying Natsu with her cum, her tongue leaving her mouth and her back arching off the bed.

Her breathing broke and her body spasmed on the bed. Her body arched beautifully and her thighs clamped around Natsu's head, him drowing in her flood of cum.

"Gah!" Natsu gasps as he pulls away from Hisui's grip, her cum staining his face. He was breathing heavily and felt a massive strain in his pants. He sits down on the bed and tries to regain his breathing, he almost died in the most amazing way possible. He had a feeling that'd be happening a little more often.

"That was amazing, Natsu-kun~" Hisui moans off handedly. A smile on her blushing, panting face.

Natsu chuckles. "That isn't even the best part..." He hints.

Hisui rolls onto her side to look at Natsu, a curiousity in her eyes. "W-What's next?" She asks anxoiusly.

"My cock." Natsu replies bluntly, making Hisui turn into a puddle of pure bliss.

"Y-You're c-cock?" She squeaks.

"You're such a virgin..." Natsu laughs, falling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

Natsu then feels the bed shift and Hisui crawls over him, sitting on his groin. A blush on her face. She had undone her hair and it now fell sofly around her body, her jade hair making her glow.

"I-I've heard that girls, um... Suck? On... mens... You know..." She was so embarrassed to be saying these things, she couldn't even get them out.

"You don't have to do that, I'll never force you to do anything uncomfortable." Natsu tells the Princess softly, running a hand along her tout stomach.

She looks away. "I-I'm sorry I can't do it... I-I'm just nervous." She confesses.

He nods. "It's alright, Hisui. Just do with you're comfortable with."

She looks into his eyes and for a moment loses herself in his red orbs. The beauty of the man captivating her, making the next step all the more easy.

"Then make love to me, Natsu-kun." She whispers.

Natsu smiles softly at his beta, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Are you sure? It's forever, you know that, right?"

Hisui nods her head, a smile making its way to her face. "Hai... It's all I want Natsu. Please, make it so you're the only one who will ever have me... I only want you my king." She finishes, rising a bit off Natsu and un doing his pants, suprised herself by her bold move.

Natsu simply looks while Hisui struggles to get his pants off, laughing as he sees her pout. "Here." He says, his pants going in a ploom of flames, leaving him bare. Standing tall and proud.

The Princess blushes as the dragon slayers phallus is revealed, it slapping her abdoman as well as her sex.

It was large and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a bit intimidating. It throbbed out and the look of it made her insides moisten.

"Eeeeh~ Natsu~" She mewls as Natsu pushes her to her back, spreading her legs to accomidate himself.

He then begins to glide his member up and down her slit, slicking himself in her juices making the poor woman writhe.

"Haaahhaa~" She draws out as Natsu gently glides his way in, coming to a halt as he hits her hymen.

"Ready?" He asks one last time.

Hisui nods, laceing her hands with his and awaiting this new expirence.

With a sharp thrust, Natsu fully sheaths himself in Hisui's heat. Hissing as his member is strangled by her vaginal walls, the virgin girl cumming intanstly.

Her head was thrown back in a silent scream and her tongue had lolled from her mouth, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The simple feeling of her love invading her most sacred place being all too much.

Natsu held himself steady, giving the girl time to recover. She was so damn tight though. He was sure a woman couldn't get any tighter. Her walls were warm and molded perfectly to take his girth and lenghth. He looked in amazment, her nether lips spreading to let his cock inside.

After a moment, Hisui comes down from cloud nine, gasping for breath.

"W-Wow~ Th-that was amazing~" She mewls, her arms wrapping around Natsu.

"Ahhh~" She moans as Natsu gives a thrust of his hips. An amazing feeling filling her to the brim.

"You like that Hime?" Natsu asks, giving the woman a few more thrusts.

A drawn out moan is all he gets and he laughs. He sure was getting good.

With his hands moving to Hisui's hips, Natsu begins to pound the poor virgin senseless, a gargle of incoherent words filling the room. As well as the sounds of their skin hitting and Hisui's sex. Her walls were hugging him perfectly, not wanting to let him out.

"Ha~ Ha~ AHHHH~ There, there, there~" She screams, her hands clawing at the pinkettes back. Red trails being left behind.

Natsu grunts, putting more power into his thrusts. The sounds of their hips meeting resonating throughout the bedroom. The thick musk of sex filling their senses. The poor Priness was loseing herself to this foreign feeling, her body seeming to take a mind of it's own.

Hisui's legs, without her doing, wrap around Natsu's waist and begin to pull him harder and deeper into her heat. Her hips frantically meeting his own.

A few more minutes of bliss go by and Hisui feels the familiar feeling from before come back. Another coil began to tighten and it was near its breaking once more.

"N-Natsu~ I-I feel it ag-again~" She garbles, erotic facial expression on her face.

Natsu nods, dropping his head into her shoulder. "Cum for me, Hisui... Let me feel you break." He whispers. Pushing harder and faster into her throbbing heat.

She loses it.

Hisui begins screaming, moaning like a woman possesed. Her sounds echoed through the room but she did not care. No, all she cared about was chasing this release. Natsu's cock bringing her to euphoria.

"Hyyyaaahhh~" She cries, her head snaping back, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she cums.

Again, Natsu hisses. She was impossibly tight around him and the feeling was almost too much. He still wanted to have a bit more fun with his beta so he tries with all his might to keep it at bay. Loseing himself to his lust doing the trick.

With a feral growl, Natsu flips Hisui to her stomach, pulling her hips to meet his again.

"Ugh~ Th-that feels amazing Natsu~" She moans, feeling Natsu pound her from behind.

From this position, Natsu was allowed new reign over her pink flesh. Hitting spots he couldn't previously.

Hisui fists her sheets, crying out in pure carnal pleasure as Natsu abuses her poor womanhood. She could feel her juices trickle down her body and her nipples scrap against her bed sheets. Adding to her pleasure. Natsu animalistic grunts fuled her lust and made her more and more aroused, keeping the pleasure rolling through her body.

"Arch you back." Natsu demands, stopping his pounding to grab at her nicely shaped ass.

Hisui moans as he molds her flesh but heeds his answer, arching her back for the dragon slayer.

Natsu groans/growls, giving her a sharp smack on the ass before going berserk in her maidenhood.

"F-Fuck~" The Princess curses, her ass moving to meet Natsu's hips with each thrust he threw her way.

Her ass was turning red from the abuse of Natsu's thrusts and her arms had all but failed her. Causing her to be rammed into the bed. She was screaming out, clawing out for something to keep her sane. The pleasure was taking her yet again and she didn't think she'd last much longer.

"Haa~ N-Natsu~ C-Cumming~ Ah~ P-Please, t-together~" She yells, looking back at Natsu with yet another erotic facial expression.

Extended tongue, glassy eyes, blushing face... She was so damn sexy.

Natsu groans, stopping to rub his hands along her back.

Hisui whimpers at the loss of contact and looks back at Natsu beggingly. "Please, I want to cum!" She yells shamefully.

Instead of an answer, Natsu flips Hisui onto her back and lifts her into the air. Her legs and arms wrapping around his body as her stands. Both staring into the others eyes, love being seen in both.

"I want to look you in the eyes as we both end." Natsu says lovingly, moving to capture his beta's lips.

Hisui moans on contact, feeling Natsu begin to slide his throbbing length in and out of her quivering heat once more.

They kiss sloppily, saliva falling from the kiss and their hips move wildly, their sweat rolling down their bodies.

Both were chasing release at this point, wanting to end with their other and feel the completion of the mating ritual. They wanted to finally feel the unity of the other.

"Mmmmmm~" Hisui moans, her breast scraping against Natsu's chest as he picks up more speed. Her hair wildly falling about.

Pulling away from the kiss, Natsu burries his head into her busom. Allowing Hisui to scream all she wanted and allowing Natsu to concentrate on making them both cum.

"N-Natsu~" Hisui calls, her walls getting tighter around him.

"M-Me too!" Natsu yells, his face burning.

His pace increased, slamming into his beta with such a ferocity that Hisui felt herself begin to crumble. She felt her love pulse and throb in her heat. She could feel his heat and she knew this was how she wanted to end.

Here, with her King.

Her, as his Queen

Hisui snaps. "MY KING~" She yells, squirting all over the two. Clamping down brutally around Natsu's cock. Igniting his climax, prolonging hers.

"HISUI!" Natsu roars, cumming deeply inside his mate. Holding onto her as tightly as he could.

The Princess' head was thrown back, her arms wrapped around Natsu's head which was smothered to her breasts. Her mouth was open wide as she felt Natsu's seed invade her womb. Hoping she'd be pregnant with his child.

"Haaaa~" She mewls as she comes down. Dropping her head to Natsu's, stealing his meeting lips.

Natsu moves to sit on the bed, seating his beta in his lap. Kissing her with passion and love, promising her forever.

They kiss for a little while but soon pull away, staring deeply into one anothers eyes.

"Mark me... My King..." Hisui begs.

"Where." Natsu ask lowly.

..."My neck... I want everyone to know who my King is..." She answers, moving her neck to the left to allow him access.

He kisses the spot tenderly and then bites the spot, injecting her with his being.

She hisses but soon feels a heat roll through her body, moaning at the feeling.

Pulling away, Natsu eyes the silver mark.

His magic seal. It settled perfectly on her body and he felt another sense of completion come with it.

It was nice.

He falls to his back and Hisui falls to his chest, snuggling to his warm skin. Both letting the after glow of their orgasms shine. Content with how the night turned out and both looked forward to the future. A future as one big happy family.

"I love you, Hisui..."

"And I love you, Natsu..."

Three words.

With three words completion was met. Natsu would need many more mates but he felt a part of him reveal itself. He felt comfort in his mates embrace and he knew it would only get better. For now, he could be at peace. For in the morning, another mate would need to be found.

But...

... All that matters now...

Is Hiusi.

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

As the sun rises over Crocus, light envelopes Hisui's room. Shining brightly on the naked duo inside, holding eachother in a lovers embrace.

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Hime-sama, are you awake?" A female voice asks from the other side of the door.

Neither body stirs, the other being the only thing that was paid attention too.

"*Sigh*... She's sleeping in agian, isn't she?" A different female voice asks.

"Yeah, what a lazy girl." The first voice giggles.

"Yeah, but I wish I had it like tha-"

The sound of running footsteps catch the women's attention and they look to the side of the hall to see two women.

One with long white hair and the other with scarlet hair.

Both looked pissed and tired, running full speed towards the Princess' room.

"HE'S IN THERE~"

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap fam! This was long overdue but hey, better late than never. Am I right? This took a little while longer, mainly due to the fact that I've been busy with real life. Been concentrating on school mostly but I've almost had no time to write because I'm always gone xD. I'm always at work or out so writing time is pretty scarce. I do think this chapter came out awesome and I'd really like to know what you all think.**

 **Sorry for the long wait again, been listening to a lot of The Weeknd and Future. Been partying a lot too so again, my bad!**

 **Hisui will have 1 chapter after this and then the voting will begin! Look out for that!**

 **What do you all think of the harem choice? Got's some pretty nice ideas on how there all gonna get in and I can't wait for Fem! Acnologia! That lemon is gonna be kinky, brutal, and just plain amazing! Hype!**

 **Here's the 'FINAL' harem choice again, take a long look at it and get an idea of who you want to be next. Just know some can't be chosen because they'll come later. You'll just have to wait and see who's avaliable of voting :)**

 **Harem Main:**

 **Alpha- Fem! Zeref**

 **Beta- Hisui**

 **Delta- Erza**

 **Charlie- Mira**

 **Harem:**

 **-Mavis**

 **-Zeira**

 **-Kyouka**

 **-Sayla**

 **-Briar**

 **-Mary (from Avatar)**

 **-Brandish**

 **-Dimaria**

 **-Kagura**

 **-Minerva**

 **-Ultear**

 **-Ur**

 **-Meredy**

 **-Wendy**

 **-Chelia**

 **-Cana**

 **-Aries**

 **-Ophiuchus**

 **-Fem! Acnologia**

 **-*Secret***

 **That is fucking huge! So many women but if anyone can handle it, It's Natsu. This story is about to get awesome once it gets going a little more. Hope I'll make you all happy.**

 **Welp, thats all my time. Have a nice Halloween, going to a rave and I hope all you do something fun also. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be seeing you all on "In My Time of Need". Can't wait for that one. See ya!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte Seal of Approval**

 **-David115**


End file.
